One Girls Wish: The Impossible Dream
by GamerFlair
Summary: FF7 AU. One girl had one wish. A SOLDIER has one dream. The Turks have a seemingly impossible mission. A story that explores that happens when one small change sends shock-waves through a well loved story. Rated T for now, may become M later. Aerith/Zack eventual Cloud/Tifa and probably some other game hinted romances. No yaio. Back, probably down to 2-3 updates a week for a bit.
1. The Impossible Dream

**Disclaimer: **Obviously all characters and and locations are of the Final Fantasy 7 universe and therefore do not belong to me. All character interpretations are my own and are not a reflection of of Squaresoft or its employees. Etc Etc etc. Please don't sue me

**Warning: **There almost certainly be strong language, violent scenes and possibly even some adult themes later. Whilst not the point of the story, I am very much of the type in that I let me story flow and don't like to be hamstrung by having to try and keep things clean.

**Author Notes: **This is my first fan fiction piece (as an adult at least). I used to do alot of of RP story writing whilst younger and after reading some stories on this site have been inspired to start me own. Its a Alternate History story, beginning at the end of CrisisCore/ beginning of FF7. Critics (or well, Constructive ones XD) are welcome as I fully expect some people will find many horrors in my writing to fix. I have a rough idea for where I am going with this but if reader have ideas I may be open to trying to put them in if it fits.

**The Impossible Wish**

**Prelude**

_The Impossible Stand of a SOLDIER  
_

Close to one hundred men lay in rivers of red on the barren wastelands that surround the city of Midgar, slowly beginning to hum a light green as those who cycle had been brought to and end began to return to land. A bloodied figure struggles to stay on his feet, a clump of normally sleek black hair hung before his face now matted with crimson and grime. His large broadsword, the Buster sword, stood almost buried in the ground before him, hilt still grasped between his hands.

His skin was pale from exhaustion, even his bright blue eyes seeming to dim. He might be a 1st Class SOLDIER, but eventually numbers catch up with you. Through the dust, three more figures began to appear clad in their Shinra Peacekeeping armour, slowly advancing before noticing their solitary quarry.

The black haired warrior was entirely empty. He yearned to be able to strike out again, but his whole body was entirely trained. His Materia fueled spells had healed many of his wounds but its limit. Today he had discovered that a one hundred strong squadron of elite troops was his.

_Guess that's a cool thing to know at least._ He supposed._ And I kept my honor. Even if I couldn't furfill all my dreams.  
_

His only hope now was that when he fell that they would not find the other whom they were surely seeking. His bright blonde spiky haired friend lay propped again the other side of the rock face that overlooked what was to be his final battleground. They were both considered fugitives to the worlds authority Shina, as they had both escaped from a Science lab they had been forced into and experimented on. Whilst the black haired warrior had come out of it with no noticeable ill effects, his friend had not been so lucky, remaining in a near unconscious state since their escape almost a year ago.

Just lately though, he seemed like he might be coming back a bit. I guess I'll never know, he thought. He would had sighed if he had had the energy. He glanced up above his approaching doom and through just about see the bright light of Midgar. It had been risky to try and come here, but after finding that letter he had no choice.

"_Aerith, I wish I could have made your wish come true,_" he softly uttered to himself. She was the reason he had risked coming to the home of Shinra, their pride and joy. The girl with twenty three wishes who wanted just one. It had been an impossible mission he had embarked on really, attempting to evade the gaze of Shinra whilst striding towards their lair. Maybe it had been foolish to try, but there were two things that he knew he must always keep true to. He had kept his honor and Aerith. Well she had been his dream.

The troops stopped approaching and raised their weapons, locking on their target. He tried to lift his sword but he knew before it he began it was in vain. His head bowed, he let himself shut his eyes. If it was time to die, he rather visualize something better then 3 Shinra troopers to go out with. The silence and the wait was almost unbearable and seconds seem to pass in minutes. Finally, the awaited explosion of gunfire rung out and filled his hears before once more, there was silence.

"Well that was boring. It far more fun when we get to hit them sticks."


	2. The Impossible Mission

**Chapter One**

_The Impossible Mission  
_

It was certainly not the first thing he had been expecting to hear on his death. The music of angels or the voice of an old friend maybe, but the condescending tone of a disappointed man had certainly not ever crossed his mind. Now he thought about it, he had expected it to hurt a lot more too. He didn't even feel the fatal rounds burn through his battered flesh. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. Once more, he found himself surprised by what greeted him.

"So, that's the right guy right Rude? Isn't he meant to be too be all intimating and deadly? Looks half dead to me." jests one of two men that now stand before the exhausted warrior. As his eyes scan the seen, he sees the three Shinra troops who should have been his executers laying face down in the wasteland, back riddles with gunfire. They had been replaced by two men, dressed in black suits. The talkative one had a mass of distinctive red hair and had attempted to destroy the smart image by casting aside his tie and leaving his shirt and jack open. His broader companion cast a far sterner image, with his suit worn correctly and his eye hidden by black glasses.

"Indeed." replied Rude, before turning his attention to the man who seemed to have escaped death. "You are Zack Fair."

"Your.. Turks.." answered Zack, exhaustion and shock combining to render him incapable of great speech. Inside, his head was buzzing with questions. _Why did the Turks save me. What do they want from me. Did they also know and want something with Cloud?_ All he managed was "why?"

"We have a job." came the short and concise reply from Rude. His pony-tailed partner decided to expand. "Boss wanted us to find you before Shinra got you. He has something to give you. Apparently that what we do now, the Turks, couriers of packages to fugitives. Since we got here a little late, we decided to through a little rescue into the mix. Your welcome by the way,"

He probably would have continued all day had the firm hand on Rude not fallen firmly on his shoulder. "Reno," he chastised, his tone saying everything.

"Yeah yeah, we have a job to do. I know," sighed Reno. He pulled out his radio. "Cissnei. We have the target. And his just about alive still." Listening to her reply, he nods before shutting down the radio and turning to Rude. "She's returning to base. Let get out of this dump."

Rude approaches Zack with a cautious confidence. "You are coming with us?" he questioned. Rhetorically of course as it was his job to bring Zack in, but at least this would establish if it would the hard or easy way.

Realising that he was under no immediate threat, Zack dropped to his knees with a sigh. The answers he received posed just more questions, but he had not the energy to deal them now. He nodded at Rude, signalling he would not fight them. Couldn't even if he wanted. As Rude offered a hand to help him to his feet, Zack remembered.

"Cloud!" he exclaimed. The two Turks glanced at each other. "The other fugitive." stated Rude.

Reno now closed in too, his red spiked back locks shifting softly in the wind. "Where is this Cloud?" he queried but needed not bother. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth did the fouth figure appear, crawling across the sand covered ground from behind the rock he had been hidden behind. He lifted his head,bright blue eyes scanning across his horizon. _Three figures. The nearest.. I know you.._

With Rude helping Zack to his feet, Reno strides off towards the blonde mop of a fugitive that was slowly crawling towards them. Taking an arm, he pulls Clouds almost dead weight to his feet before complaining. "Hey Rude, how come I get the dead weight. No-one told me this job would involve hard labour." Rude didn't give him a reply, merely grunting as he lead Zack towards their waiting helicopter.

Realising he had no other option, Reno slings Cloud across his back and he too trudges towards the chopper. _Tseng better be damn grateful for this when we get back,_ he internally fumed. By the time he reached his ticket out of the wasteland, Zack was already strapped into his seat and sipping down a potion. Dumping the semi conscious Cloud into the seat beside Zack, Reno let out a sigh. "Whats wrong with you friend?" asked Reno, slumping himself back into his window seat and pulling shut the door.

"Mako poisoning. Guess you don't know the full details of why we are fugitives. Thought Turks were meant to know everything." answered Zack, the potion giving him enough energy to talk freely once more. He then turned to his friend, straightening him up in the seat and checking him over. "Your getting there aren't you Cloud." Raising the potion vial to Clouds lips, he encouraged the youthful looking man to drink.

"The Turks know." spoke Rude. There was a momentary silence, before the engines began to growl and the metal of the helicopter softly creaked as it lifted up from the ground. Reno turned to Rude, his face puzzled. "Wait.. The Turks know. Why didn't I know. No-one sent me a memo."

As the four speed away through the skies to Turk Headquarters, none of them noticed that one of the fallen troopers wasn't fading back into the lifestream.


	3. Old Friends

**Authors Note: **Ok, first couple chapter were a bit brief but the will probably be a bit bigger from now on. Prelude and 1 probably could have been one chapter but I wanted to leave you a chance to think... what just happened moment before saying for sure it was Turks. The whole universe changes if the Turks actually manage to do something right. XD

**Chapter Two**

_Old Friends_

The ride back to Midgar took about thirty minutes. No-one spoke much, Zack keeping a concerned watch on his friend and Reno maintaining an offended silence at the idea of not being kept in the loop. Rude was silent because it was his way. Cloud had fallen back into unconsciousness following his exertion in trying to drag himself to Zack back on the plain.

Reno was first to exit the helicopter apon landing, quickly bailing from the vehicle and running into the main building, clearly still sporting a bad mood. Rude dutifully turned to the two target and motioned for them to follow, Zack carrying Cloud down the ramp and following Rude into the HQ of the Turks. Several other members of the organisation stood in watchful positions over the heli-pad, ensuring that there was no-one watching who was coming and going. They needed to ensure Shinra could not link anything back to them.

"This isn't the Shinra building," stated Zack flatly. He had thought they were based at Shinra HQ, although where exactly had always been somewhat of a mystery. It didn't look a whole loot different, still that lovely gun metal, sterile establishment feel about the place but he knew Shinra HQ well enough to know this wasn't it. "Where are we?"

Rude didn't reply, continuing to lead Zack down the main corridor until reaching a mahogany door. Rude turned, opening the door and gesturing for Zack to enter. "Tseng is waiting for you."

…...

Tseng stood with his back facing the door, his jet black hair tied back and neatly hanging down his spine. He gazed out the window as Zack placed Cloud down on a chair.

"Four years. Its been a long time Zack. Please take a seat." With a black suit clad arm he gestured to a seat by the desk. "I am glad they were able to save you. To answer your previous question, we are at a secondary Turk location. Its a safer location for us, considering the nature of certain jobs we have undertaken of late." He turned to face Zack, who had now taken his seat. The Turk leader took his own seat, elbows on the desk with his hands clasped before him. "Much has happened in the last four years."

"Is she safe?" asked the SOLDIER, with no elaboration. Tseng did not need any however. He had remembered Zach's request and she had always been under watch anyway. "Of course. A Turk always does his job." Zack could have sworn he saw a smile. "She sent you these."

Tseng pushed a sealed box across the table in front of Zack. His mako blue eyes dropped, glancing through the clear casing to see almost one hundred letters stacked up, his name on each. "There are eighty eight. They are all from her," explained the Turk. "What do you plan to do Zack? After you see her."

It was a good question. One Zack didn't really know the answer too. Ever since Genesis and finding Aerith's last letter all he had really thought about was finding her. What he did after that had not seemed that important. "Guess I haven't really thought that far ahead. Too much to hope they might think I died in battle I suppose."

Zack's eyes slowly raised from the letter up to Tseng, who released his hands from the clasp to spread them wide. "I believe we can assist in that for a while. Midgar will still be dangerous for you though, you should be careful with you movements whilst here. What about him?" Tseng glanced behind at the young man in the corner. Cloud was softly rocking in the chair, murmuring incomprehensibly to himself.

"I have to look after him. He saved my life back in Nibelheim, he stopped Sephiroth. Hell, its my fault his in this mess really, I'm the SOLDIER. Should have been that stopped the monster..." Zack stopped himself for be got too carried away. He breathed deep and regained his composure. "I've gotta keep my honour."

"We all have our burdens to bear," replied Tseng sombrely. He knew that he too was to blame for the events that took place. He knew about the plans for for the survivors of Nibelheim, he even provided men to assist in the preparation. Whilst he had not actively helped himself, he did nothing to prevent it happening. Zack finally turned his attention to other things that had been puzzling him.

"So, since when did everyone call you boss? And whilst you know, thanks for the help and all, why exactly did you save me. I thought you guys worked for Shinra? And they definitely want me dead."

"'Its a fairly new development. I'm in charge of the Turks now. As for for you rescue, whilst we take many jobs from Shinra it's really just a case of economics. They pay well. Someone else wanted to keep you and your friend alive." Tseng leant back as he spoke, his body open and facing Zack. "I also promised a friend I would deliver those, and as you know, I am a Turk."

"Ever the man of duty. Who would want us alive so much as to hire you? And what do they want from me?" probed Zack.

"That I am not at liberty to say. Client confidentiality. I doubt it will be long before they reveal themselves to you though." Tseng mused on it himself. He had happily accepted the job when offered for his own personal reasons, but he had to admit that the motives behind it where not entirely clear to him. He had his suspicious, but for not that was all they were. There was something else that Tseng wanted to ask though.

"So he killed Sephiroth? What happened in Nibelheim Zack? We know what happened before and that you and him were found in the reactor with a few other survivors. That Sephiroth had broken into the Jenova vault and was missing. We assumed he was dead, but we never new for certain. We eventualy discovered what had happened afterwards..." He paused, swallowing deep. "But what actually happened in that reactor."

Zack to his credit didn't flinch. It was hardly surprising Tseng knew where he had been these past four years. He was privy too nearly all of Shinra's deepest secrets. Turks had their own code of honour and whilst it might not always to be to Zack's liking he understood it and respected it. It was not his job to save him then. He sighed, leaning forward with his hands spread across the desk before him.

"Sephiroth went crazy. He was talking about Mother, ruling the planet and destroying all humans. He had already cut down a man and his daughter by the time I got there. I tried to stop him you know. The didn't call him the worlds greatest hero for nothing. I thought that was it, when Cloud arrived." Zack turned back to look at the sickly blonde hung slumped in the chair at the back of the room. "He beat him. It was amazing. Sephiroth never saw him and he just ran him through. When his spiky blonde head came out the chamber, all he cared about was the girl. But Sephiroth wasn't finished yet, stumbling out the chamber with that thing head under his arm." continued Zack, turning his attention once more to Tseng. Cloud seem a little more animated then normal, mumbling more and writhing as if in a dream.

Tseng listened intently. This was most interesting. There was no mention of a girl in any of the reports he had read on that that night. Why had she never been mentioned.

"Sephiroth attacked Cloud, stabbed him through the shoulder, buried the blade right through him. I thought that was it. But Cloud, he used the blade as leverage and hurled him into the reactor wall. Sephiroth fell to down into the reactor. I know he was monster, but I doubt even they can survive the mako pool at the bottom of a reactor." finished Zack. He paused for a moment, before his face exploded with emotion and he exclaimed, "THE GIRL!"

Tseng stifled an amused chuckle. _The girl indeed, _he thought to himself. "Who is she?"

"Oh I know that. Lemme think. Really cute, black hair and big brown eyes." rambled Zack, trying to remember the girl Cloud cared so much for. Maybe she could help bring him out of his semi-coma.

"A name would be far more useful then a description of how pretty she is," pressed Tseng, almost sharply. He didn't like that Zack seemed to have an interest in this girl, not if Aerith had decided to care for him.

"Right. Name. Umm. Think he began with a T.." Zack thought aloud, struggling to remember her name. "Should remember this, she was our guide the first time in."

"Tifa!" yelped Cloud from the corner before returning to his restless state.

"That s it. Tifa. Tifa Lockheart. I think he had a think for her in a big way. Wouldn't talk to me about it, but you know, you can always tell when someone really likes someone." confirmed Zack. Turning back to face his blue eyed friend. "Guess you really can hear us Cloud."

Tseng nodded. "Do you wish for me to look for her for you?" he asked, rapidly anticipating the situation. That name, it seemed familiar to him, as if he had read it somewhere. Not in the Nibelheim files, but else where. He also found himself amused at Zack's comment regarding knowing when people care for others. He himself harboured a love for someone, but no-one had ever noticed that.

Zack once more turned his gaze to Tseng, eyebrows raised. "And what's your price? Turks don't do freebies. I doubt I'd be able to afford it." Zack countered.

"One job. I don't know exactly what it will be or when yet, but at sometime in the next month a client will want a job done and they will want you to carry it out." Tseng placed his palms face up on the table. "That's all I can tell you for now."

Zack sat back, thinking on it for a moment. Mystery job. Probably the same person that ordered the job to save me. "And if I decline?"

Tseng smiled. "Then you shall have to find Tifa yourself. And I am still going to receive that job." stressed, firmly yet kindly. "Whoever saved you clearly is not friends of Shinra. I imagine that you yourself hold no love for Shinra. It seems likely that you goals would not be at disharmony with each other."

Zack sighed. Tseng was right of course. Whoever wanted him didn't want him dead, which made them infinitely better then Shinra. If he could find Tifa, maybe she could help snap Cloud of his daze. He seem to respond strongly just to the mention of her. "Ok. I think she could really help Cloud," Zack relented. "Don't wanna put you in any more hard places either, since you've done me such a favour an all. When you call, I'll come easy."

"Then it agreed. I'm glad we can help each other Zack." The ex-Soldier glanced down once more at the case of letters in front of him, grasping them between his hands. "I have to go see her," he said softly, slowly raising out of his seat. Tseng also stood, motioning to Zack to wait. "Soon. First, you should really get cleaned up. You can use our facilities and your welcome to rest tonight in the barracks. I understand if you want to make a quick escape though."

Zack glanced down and then at his reflection in the office windows, scowling at the sight. "Damn, your right. I can't let Aerith see me like this," his voice tinged with disgust at his appearance. Tseng broke into another smile. "I have someone outside waiting to take you to to the bathrooms. I've also got the pair of you some ID cards, it will allow you to get the train down to the church."


	4. Flower Town

**Authors note: **Ok so this turned out to be a fairly short chapter too. Its more of an interlude. I guess you have two characters and one is basically a mute, its hard to develop long dialogue. Don't worry though, more talktive people shall appear from the next one. I just wanted to get in some Zack/Cloud one way conversation.

******Chapter Three**

_Flower Town_

"This is the twenty twenty seven train from Sector One, Last stop is Lower Sector Five. Expected time of arrival is twenty one hundred, Midgar standard time. The Shinra Company wishes you a happy journey."

The PA finished its announcement as a pull out of its penultimate destination. Zack stood impatiently, looking nothing like a man whom was had been facing near certain death less then twelve hours ago. His eyes scanned the carriage, wary of prying eyes. Few people remained now as the train descended to the depths of the lower city. Or as everyone other then public service announcements called it, the slums.

His hands tightened their grip around the handles of the wheelchair in front of him as the train rocked roughly from side to side. Tseng had been very generous in providing Zack with what he needed and it certainly was easier then dragging Cloud around on his shoulder. Less like to draw attention to himself too.

"You don't think she found someone else do you Cloud. She said it was her last letter, maybe that's why," wondered Zack. Cloud rocked side to side in his chair, although he had been doing the same pretty much since he had been first seated in it. Zack decided it was a head shake. "Your right Cloud. No-one can replace me, I'm a SOLDIER! Me and Aerith and then you and Tifa. Remember, your a SOLDIER now and we always embrace our dreams."

"Sephiroth.." muttered Cloud better murmurs. He had been restless ever since Zack had retold the story of Nibelheim to Tseng. Zack guessed he was having flashbacks of it. "It's ok Cloud. His gone now. That's why you have to have good dreams." It hurt him to see his friend so tortured, but the optimist in him thought at least mild anguish was better then nothing at all. Maybe he was finally starting to come back around.

As the train reached the bottom of its descent the ride smoothed out allowing Zack to loosen his grip on the wheelchair and reach down to the case of letters. Removing the first one, he placed the case back in the bag hung over the back of the wheelchair before slowly opening the first letter Aerith had sent him.

_How are you?_

_Since you might be away a while, I decided to write to you. Its been two weeks since you left now. I miss you. I went to sell some flowers yesterday. I sold a few flowers, but it wasn't as fun on my own. I still think we would sell more if the cart was prettier._

_I'd love to hear from you,_

_Aerith_

As Zack folded the letter back over, despite the sadness of being gone for so long he could help but break a small smile. "Always with the prettier cart," he uttered softly to himself, sliding the letter back into the case inside the bag. The train began to softly slow as the train arrived started to pull into the station.

"We are now arriving at Lower Sector Five, where this train terminates. Thank you for using Shinra Rail." the intercom crackled, Zack's blue eyes gazing out the windows at the sector before him as they slowly eased to halt. Little had changed. Four years was a long time, but apparently not long enough for Shinra to decide to do anything for the people that lived on the underside of their mighty city plate. Crumbling buildings and the absence of natural light dominated the horizon. At its heart, the church still stood almost watching over the entire sector like a guardian.

As the doors slid open with a hiss, he rolled the chair out of the carriage and onto the platform. Immediately he was hit by the thick, stale air that was almost a trademark of the slums. "Here we are Cloud. Aerith's home town. I finally made it. Didn't I tell you we would get here. Even if it killed me." He paused his movements, glancing down at the bundle of blonde spiked hair sitting in the wheelchair, ruffling it with a hand. "Which to be fair, it damn nearly did. Lets go to the church, that's where she normally is."

As they entered the main street through the sector, he was greeted by the sight of several merchants out in a small market, despite the late hour still desperate for some custom. Small children ran across the streets, playing imaginary games. One small girl, of no older then 5, approached the two blue eye strangers as the took in the scene. In her brown, slightly matted hair hung a solitary flower. She smiled at them, thinking that their bright blue eyes made them pretty like flowers.

"Welcome to Flower Town."


	5. Flowers Blooming in the Church

**Chapter 4**

_Flowers Blooming in the Church_

He stood outside the church, filled with a nervousness he had not felt in a long time. The only time he could ever remember feeling like this had been back when had been waiting on the results of his SOLDIER test. His stomach churned as he placed his hand against flat against the large wooden doors that adorned its entrance. Slowly, he pushed the door open, guiding the wheelchair through the entrance and into the main church isle.

"Hasn't changed one bit." remarked Zack has he scanned the building for any sign of Aerith. He couldn't see her, but he knew she must still come here. Pride of place at the heart of the church remained the secret wonder of Midgar. In a city that drained all life, in an abandoned church in the slums grew the most beautiful bed of flowers you would ever be likely to see.

Slowly pacing towards it, Zack called out into the buildings depths. "Aerith! Are you here?" He waited for a responses, hearing his own words bounce back of the old brick walls."Guess not," he muttered to himself, slightly disappointed. "I guess it is late."

Leaving Cloud in his chair just beside the flower bed, Zack wandered out into the back-rooms of the church, just to be sure she wasn't hiding anywhere. It was a mess of broken staircases, fallen roofing and crumbling pillars. No sign of her though. Sitting on the first step, he lay back of the ground, glancing up into the sky with a sigh.

_Of course. No sky now. Guess that's why people down here find it so scary._

He closed his eyes, just for a moment, to visualise the blue sky and its boundless freedom. It was many hours before he would open them again.

…...

Cloud was lost. Constant chatter swirled around his head, so much it was impossible understand it all. It buzzed constantly within the darkness. Occasionally it break, only to torment him with images of a young raven haired girl, pale and lifeless.

"Tifa," he cries, reaching out for her, rising to try and take her in his grasp. He could never save her though, each time vanishing into the blackness and he would lose her once again. Once more the voices would come, the screams and the cries. Something felt different now though. Almost like he was being embraced.

"_It going to be all right Cloud."_

The other voices stopped. The words were clear, although still sounded far away.

"_What is?" _he replied.

"_Everything. Now its time to wake up." _the voice demanded.

"_How?" _Cloud wondered. Was he really just asleep. He remembered so little.

"Hel-loo!" A soft, sweet sounding voice rang out. Different from the last voice. Everything felt different too. His eyes opened, to be greeted by brown earth, green stems and

_Flowers. Where am I?_

"Hel-lloo!" came the voice again. Cloud lifts he right hand slightly, moving to roll himself over. "Oh, it moved. Hel-loo."

Cloud pushed himself over onto his front, quickly sitting up. His mako blue eyes took in his surroundings, the old brickwork of the building, the long wooden pews. Must be a church. Finally the met the voice of the voice. A young woman, brunette hair plaited back by a large pink ribbon. She wore a long modest pink dress and a small red jacket over the top, and a wide smile beneath eye almost as bright as his own, yet emerald in colour as opposed to blue. As they looked over him, they widened slightly, her body becoming slightly not at ease.

"Are you with the Turks?" she asked. "That outfit..."

Cloud glanced down at himself. A little dirty from the flowerbed he had been laying it, but he was definitely wearing a black and white suit. "I uh. I don't know. I don't think so." he mumbled, looking back up at her with a face as confused as her. He slowly pulled himself up to his feet, brushing himself down.

"You don't know?" she queried. "Have you got amnesia?"

"I guess. I know I'm Cloud," he responded. That was all he really did have at the moment.

"Well I'm Aerith. This is my flowerbed, in a church is the Sector five slums. I just got here and found you laying in the flowers. You looked like you were having a bad dream" she relaxed as she spoke, eye continuing to watch him. "Hey, maybe your from SOLDIER."

"SOLDIER?" Cloud wondered aloud. He placed a hand to his head.

_SOLDIER. SOLDIER First Class. That seemed... familiar._

"Maybe. I seem to remember.. something."

Aerith smiled, walking closer to his, looking up at his eyes. "You have SOLDIER eyes. Do you remember what rank you are?" she probed. She certainly was inquisitive.

"First Class." he quickly stated, almost sure of himself. "Why all the questions."

"I'm trying to help you remember who you are silly." she giggled back. "You know, your the second SOLDIER to appear on my flowerbed."

"Really? Who was the first?"

"My first boyfriend."

"Where you serious?"

"No. But I liked him for a while."

"I probably knew him. What was his name?"

Aerith sighed. Should she? For such a long time, she would have. Anything to find out how he was, where he was. It had been five years now and she head to let it go. Reluctantly, she shook her head.

"It doesn't really matter."

Cloud walked to the nearest pew, sitting down with his head bowed in thought. "So what do you do then?" asked Cloud, breaking the temporary silence.

Aerith had begun picking flowers for her days business as the blonde took his seat. Rising back to her feet, she held out what she had collected to Cloud.

"I'm Midgar's only flower girl," she stated with a cheerful pride. "I sell these flowers to people and they make them so happy. They won't grow anywhere else in Midgar, so I bring the flowers to them."

_Aerith. Flower girl. Why do I remember? _Cloud clasped his head between both his hands, groaning at the pain inside his head.

"What's wrong?" worried Aerith, rushing towards the pew. Cloud sat up, raising an arm to signal that he was all right.

"I thought. I thought I remembered something. Guess its nothing though."

Aerith returned to picking flowers, Cloud sat watching and thinking. What was he going to now. All he had was a name and a suit. He looked around for anything out of place that might belong to him. Fallen beside a wall was a metal frame, wheels.

_Wheelchair..._

That strange sensation shot through his brain again, like a burst of static. Pieces of his broken memories, but never enough to understand.

"Was that wheelchair here before?" he asked, slowly rising to his feet. Something told him it wasn't.

"No. Is it yours? You don't look like you need a wheelchair to me."

"Maybe I was looking after someone." His strides brought him to the chair, righting it. A black bag hung down the back. He pulled it off the handles, taking it back to the pew. Aerith watched as filled her wicker basket. Once she had taken the flowers in trolleys to sell, but she had seen this basket in the rubble a few months ago and thought it looked much prettier then the trolley. It also helped that it didn't remind her of him.

Cloud found the bag didn't contain much. A sealed case with letters inside. An ID card, baring the name Cloud Ananym.

"Cloud Ananym. I found an ID card. My name is Cloud Ananym." he stated. Its what the card said and that was his face. It didn't feel right though.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure."

"I don't know. That what it says." His hands continued to explore the bag, finding another card within. "I found another one. Another name and face. I think he must be my older brother. Look."

He reached the card out to her, and Aerith approached a took it in her hands. As she looked down, she screamed.

**Authors Notes: **Gonna switch the notes to post chapter rather then pre from now I think, it looks nicer. Thanks to the Guest that left a comment, as you will now know, you were right :)

Please review if you read, I'd really like to get some feedback on what you like and where I can improve. Might be a few days till the next chapter as I'm working through till Sunday now, but I should get another chapter up in between. I'll probably go back and edit the first couple of chapter too as there are probably a few errors in there as I've been a bit submit happy.


	6. Dreams and Wishes

**Chapter Five**

_Dreams and Wishes  
_

Zack awoke to a high pitched scream. It jolted him from his slumber, removing him from his dreams of selling flowers with beautiful flower girl. His eyes opened and he sat up straight.

"_What was that?"_ he wondered, before instantly realising it had come from behind him and that is where Cloud was. He jumped to his feet as another he heard another sounds.

"THATS HIM!" it cried. This time, the voice sounded...

"Aerith!" he shouted, bounding to the doorway. As he reached it, he found her turned to face him, Cloud sat behind her on a church pew. Zack barely noticed him. Her hands her high, covering her mouth in shock, eyes wide at the sight of him.

"Zack? Is.. Is that really you?" Aerith uttered, almost breathless. Cloud looked over at the man as Aerith spoke, Zack's name faintly leaving his own lips. The blonde haired warrior's mind raced.

_Zack... SOLDER First class. I always looked up to him... my brother? Maybe.._

"Its me Aerith," the ex-SOLDIER spreading his arms wide as he confirmed his identity. "Sorry its been so long."

Aerith slowly stepped forward, each quicker then the last until she found herself in Zack's chest. She should be angry at him for leaving her and being gone so long, but right now, everything seemed right as his arms closed around her. His dream safely embraced, his eyes moved back to the pew upon which Cloud was sat.

"Hey buddy. You feeling better?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really remember much other then waking up." replied Cloud with a trembling uncertainty. Pulling her head back slightly from Zack, Aerith looked up at Zack with a giggle. "You SOLDIER's seem to like my flower patch. It was just like when I found you. With less falling from the sky. What's wrong with him?"

Zack sighed. "Mako poisoning. His been barely conscious for months. How did you save him?"

Aerith shrugged. "I didn't really do anything. Just the same as with you really." She slowly, almost reluctantly stepped back before raising a hand beside her mouth. "Hel-loo," she sung, before bursting into giggles.

Zack smiled. Five years and she hadn't changed one bit. Still that same energetic, caring, slightly crazy and beautiful angel that had found him all those years ago. As she turned back to face him however, her face was less then angelic. She looked angry, which would have been scary it was so very cute.

"Where have you been Zack? Why did you just leave me here? Its been FIVE years," she spoke quick, her voice torn between a soft whimper and shout. The effect was heartbreaking.

"I.. I'm sorry." stuttered Zack. He probably shouldn't have been so surprised. He hadn't intended to or wanted to leave her at all, but he did know how long he had been gone for. It wasn't a very easy question to answer. "I never wanted to be gone for so long. I wanted to make your wish come true."

Aerith looked at him as he spoke, deep into those sky blue eyes. She knew as soon as the words were spoken that he was telling the truth. In an instant her anger faded and the familiar feeling she had carried for years returned. Worry.

"What happened?" she asked softly, stepping softly towards him again, reaching out for one of his hands and clasping it between hers.

"So much. I'll tell you everything. First, I need to see how Cloud is." He let his free hand join his other and her pair, squeezing firmly. Leaning forward, he brought down his lips on her forehead, placing on it a tender kiss. As he does, he spots the wicker basket half full of flowers. "You were getting ready to go selling?"

"Yeah. Its Saturday, they always do well in sector eight at the weekends."

"Then I'll speak to Cloud whilst you collect up the rest of the flowers. Then we can go together," proposed Zack with a smile. Aerith beamed back, nodding her head.

"It's a date!" she cheered, releasing Zack's hand to finish her gathering.

"Cloud," Zack swung on his heels back to face his friend, walking over a taking a seat beside him on a pew. "that s Aerith. The girl I told you all about. How you feeling?"

Cloud looked at Zack as he spoke, almost inquisitively. He definitely knew this man. Everything about him caused his mind to jolt. It was hard to make sense of it all. "I'm.. ok. My head aches. Everything is a bit, confusing." _"Can you tell me who I am?" _he wondered.

"I guess that's normal. You've been out of it ever since I we escaped Shinra nearly a year ago. You probably just need to rest up, not stress yourself out. Stuff will come back, and I can help fill in the blanks." Zack leant back in the seat, watching as Aerith carefully studied the garden, judiciously picking each flower with a great deal of thought.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Clouds mind fizzed with the flood of new information. Maybe sleep could help him figure it all out. So many pictures and words.

Aerith had almost filled her basket and looked up at Zack. He nodded, turning to his friend.

"So Cloud, I kinda told Aerith that I'd go help her sell flowers. I'll only be gone a few hours, so you can get some rest here, but I really owe her this date. You'll be ok here for a few hour right? You can get some sleep in peace."

Cloud nodded. Quiet would be good. The flood of memories Zack invoked in him was overwhelming, being apart might at least stop them for a while. Give him time to focus in on the fragments that he could process.

"Thanks Cloud, I owe you one." Zack words bounced with enthusiam, a vigor for life that the last year really ought to have sucked out of him. Lowering his tone to a whisper, he added before turning to depart with Aerith. "I haven't forgot the plan either. Me and Aerith seem good, so thats part one. Soon as we get back, we'll get started on you and Tifa."

As Zack wrapped his arm around the soldiers of his bright pink dream, Cloud brain once more exploded with images and so many emotions. As the wooden doors closed with a thud he broke, tears breaking loose of his bright blue eyes.

"Tifa..."

* * *

**Author Notes: **So I kinda ended up writing most of this chapter after I posted the other one last night. Since I got out of work on time, I've got it finished now so I figure why bother waiting to post it XD. Thanks to the people that are following the story. I hope to hear from you soon, but the fact your following lets me know at least people are interested. Much as we all write for our own enjoyment... our egos all love to hear from people reading our work.

And thanks again renofan (I'm assuming your the guest from chapter 1). Your right again, the part where Cloud and Aerith are talking about Zack is indeed the exact same dialogue that takes place in the game. The whole waking up scene was designed to have echo's of her finding him the church the first time round. Obviously as the story changes and events play out different, the dialogue will be very different and events will also sometimes be very different but I'm trying to make a conscious effort to put as much of the original content in where I can.


	7. Discoveries

**Chapter Six  
**

_Discoveries_

As he cried alone in the empty church, he slowly slid of the pew to his knees in front of the flower bed. That name, her name. The memories burned him.

"Sleep. Everything will be better with sleep."

Falling forward, he lay once more in the flowerbed and dreamt.

* * *

That warm, safe feeling comforted Cloud once more. No noise, no lights or images.

"_Hello?"_ he called out.

"_Do you remember?" _That voice again.

"_I remember you"_

"_Do you?"_

"_I think so." _It seemed the same to Cloud. The voice was calming and right.

"_Do you want to remember?"_

"_Remember what?"_

"_Do you want to remember?"_

"_Yes"_

* * *

As the train rattled along its tracks, Aerith was told everything. As he explained, she took his hand, her grip tightening with each additional horror. He had spared her the exact events of the reactor, but she knew that he had and Cloud had been injured and then captured. That they escaped four years later and how he had been so close to Midgar before having to stop someone for destroying the world.

Aerith felt terrible. She thought he had abandoned her, let her down. Instead he had been helping the planet. She had even heard as the planet forgave Genesis, but hadn't known what it was for at the time. Why did she ever give up on him.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. Zack eyes flashed with a questioning look, unable to verbalise before she elaborated. "for letting myself be angry at you. I should never have doubted you'd come back for me."

Zack smiled, and shook his head. "Its ok. I understand Aerith, I think I would have been pretty mad too. What matters is now. We can only live for the future."

Their carriage was empty, the trains not being busy mid morning. Those who travelled to work had long since made their journeys and few people from the slums could afford the entertainment on offer in Sector Eight.

"I feel like... There's something I should tell you," stated Aerith. Her words were hesitant, he voice filled with trepidation. "I'm not like other girls."

Zack simply put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I know your not. I wouldn't have fought so hard to come back if you were."

Aerith couldn't help but giggle. Zack was always so sweet. "I don't mean normal different silly. I can talk to the planet." Words dried up. Only her adopted mother knew what she was trying to tell him. Trying to tell people was hard. Would they think she was crazy. Its why she had never told him before. She could feel her cheeks begin to glow with heat. That had come out so badly.

"How does that work?" Zack knew she had a secret. He'd known since before he had even left on that damned mission. The Turks had always been watching her. She was an Ancient. He didn't really know exactly what that mean, only that the Ancients had lived on the planet even longer then humankind and that they were all (or apparently, nearly) all dead.

"Umm, well.." Aerith stumbled on her words. It wasn't exactly the reaction she had expected. Shock, horror maybe, even amusement. "Its hard to explain. I can hear the planet. Not the noises that we make, or the wind. The planet has a voice." This was hard. How do you explain something you still find hard to totally understand yourself. "I'm a Cetra, or Ancient. Mother says we understand that planet and make it grow. Its our duty and our gift."

"Is that why you can make the flowers grow where nothing else does?" Questions he found were the best way of making sure he didn't show any sign of all ready knowing. He could tell this was hard for her. At the same time time, he knew that if it was hard, it was important and it meant a lot too her.

"No, they were always there. The called to me when I was little, I just looked after them. I suppose I help them and they help me. The flowers I pick to sell are always the ones that are soon to natural expire so their natural energy has already returned to planet. That's why the church is always full of flowers." This seemed so, normal. The unease, the worry just faded away as she sunk into his shoulder and spoke. "Thank you."

"What for?" replied Zack, genuinely confused for the first time in their conversation.

"For not thinking I'm some sort of weirdo."

Zack laughed. "I never said that! But hey, I'm a mako enfused fighting freak that you even admitted all those years ago scared you. I think I can handle you have super flower growing powers."

A scowl flashed across her face for a brief moment before laughter won out. As she recovered, her bright green eyes gazed up to his even brighter blues. "I don't think your scary."

* * *

Out in the Midgar waste, a Shinra Peacekeeping Force helicopter descended down to its target. Today was a recovery operation, to recover what remained of yesterdays arrest attempt. That lack of communication since suggest the operation had been botched.

As the ramp lowered, a team of troops moved out, quickly checking and preparing the transport vehicles that now stood empty. Several soldiers with sacks spread out across the waste, picking up weapons and mementos that had not traveled with their owners to the life-stream. There was a busied silence, each man knowing their job and doing it to a set plan.

One of the troopers on field sweep duty spots what looks like a full armour kit in the distance. As he approaches, he realises that someone is wearing it. Turning back to the helicopter, he let out a yell.

"MEDIC!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Thanks lana-445 for the review.

On Cloud, his essentially just got massive amnesia. My logic is that when he comes out the coma he doesn't really know anything. As he sees thing, stuff starts to come back, but his mind is also trying to block out memories (which is fairly normal in horrific situations like the Nibelheim incident and the aftermath.

He won't have the same personality he has at the start of FF7 because with Zack surviving his mind doesn't do a crazy transplant. That basically happens imo because either a) with Zack deaths he can't seperate the two personalities. or b) In the new versions of the scene, it almost looks like some of Zack's lifestream is absorbed by Cloud (possibly the jenova cells)

Either way, its that event that causes the Zack/Could fusion that you see during the first part of the game.

As for when he gets his mind back properly. That you shall just have to wait and see :)


	8. A Flower Date continued

**Chapter Seven**

_Flower Date_

Sector Eight was the lifeblood of Midgar's social scene. Theatres, cinemas and music venues looked to entertain the populous, whilst its many bars and restaurants sought to quench their thirsts and sate appetites. With so many people gathering, merchants too descending, plying their wares to anyone with a gil to spare. At the sectors heart was a large open square where the traders operated, at its centre a large statue of President Shinra.

"Two gil? Aerith that's crazy. You could make so much more from them. I never did get to teach you how to negotiate."

Aerith laughed, remembering the first time they had done this. Back then he had tried to sell them for ten gil each. He hadn't been vey successful. Eventually, she managed to gather enough breath to reply.

"Its fine. Its enough to get by and they make people happy. And its only two gil today because its our best day. Normally I only charge one." Before he could continue to try and make her change her mind, she broke into another sales pitch as an elderly couple passed by them.

"Could I interest you in some flowers today? Just two gil."

The couple turned to Aerith, faces brightening as they saw her basket of colour. "Oh aren't they just beautiful dear. Just like the ones that grew her when we kids." The lady looked at her husband as she spoke, her eye drifting off to some time in the distant past. Her husband looked back, equally wistful, before plunging into his pocket to retrieve some coins. "I don't think either of us have seen a real flower in over ten years." he told, handing her two coins. "I shall take a blue one for my wife."

As the pair departed, Aerith glanced back at Zack whom at stood behind her as she had made her sale. "Wasn't that so romantic? And that's one more sale then you ever managed too!"

"Ouch! That was a low blow!" Zack teased. "But if you makes you happy, then two gil it is."

"DADDY LOOK! FLOWERS!" roared a very young voice. Aerith and Zack both turned to face it. The voice belonged to a little girl, probably about four years old with brown bob hair and a bright pink dress. She was sat on the shoulder of a tall, broad and very muscular man with dark skin.

"Marlene. What have I told before about shouting?"

"Sorry. But look. The flowers are pretty. Can I have one?"

He looked towards the basket and then up towards Aerith before sliding over to Zack, where they stopped for a second as he looked at the ex-SOLDIERs eyes, before turning back to the flower girl. "How much for a flower please?"

"Aww, your daughter is so cute. Just one gil for her." Aerith smiled. Zack tried not to explode. As the man retrieved the money, he glanced back at Zack. "Those eyes. You work for Shinra?"

Zack shook his head, glad of the distraction. "Not any more." he replied bluntly, his current contempt for them hardly hidden. The broad customer had certainly notice and almost smiled as he handed Aerith the gil.

"I see. If your looking for work we should talk. I could use someone with your expertise." He pinked a pink flower from the basket, handing it up to the his daughter whom was clearly delighted with his his choice.

"I've left that behind now. Thank though." The stranger looked a little disappointed, but not entirely deterred.

"Understandable. If you change you mind, come find me at Seventh Heaven. Ask for Barrett." With that, the imposing figure and his adorable daughter turned and headed back out into the main square. Aerith and Zack glanced at each other. The both sat on one the many benches the circled the main square.

"Why did you say that?" asked Aerith. Zack usually jumped at work. Always with the mission.

"Because its true. Its funny, a few days ago I thought I wanted to be a sword for hire. Figured it would be a good use of my skills. But I've realised something. All the fighting, it doesn't really help. It just takes away those you care for." He placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her close. "This is far better then fighting."

Aerith relaxed into his shoulder, her held tilted up to look up at him. "What will we do though. Won't they just keep looking for you?"

Zack smiled. "Not if we are careful. They think I am dead. Cloud too."

Aerith wasn't totally satisfied though. "There's still me. You know they always watch me right?"

He had almost forgotten. Tseng was a good man, but he was loyal to his job. He had helped Zack because he could, but Aerith was a long term job.

"I'll think of something. You only asked for one wish, so I'll make sure it happens." His free hand traced the side of her face, pushing back a strand of her hair. "Honour those you care about, and embrace you dreams. I think this is what Angeal really meant."

There was a small part of her that still thought it was too good to last. The rest of her overwhelmed it, joyed to have him with her. When he was with her, everything seemed like it would be fine. Life was more fun. Gazing into his eyes, she smiled.

Suddenly she realised what she wanted more then anything. So long she had waited and no more. As Zack went to speak once more, she reached her head up slightly and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks again to lana-445 for the review.


	9. Walking the Shadows

**Chapter Eight**

_Walking the Shadows  
_

As Aerith's pink ribboned plait danced off into the crowds, Zack remained sat in shock. That had been, unexpected. He was delighted of course, her gift had not been unwanted. It had just been a surprise. He brought his hand to his face, finger softly touching his own lips.

"Wow.." he softly exhaled, momentarily reliving the memory. "That was some kiss."

Daydream over, he shook his head to regain some focus as he sprung to his feet. His eyes scanned, looking for her. Quickly spotting her, he slowly walks over as she makes a big sale to a group of young women who quickly use them to adorn their hair. His mind swirled, desperately thinking of something to say but still muddled by her lips.

"Let sell the rest of these flowers Zack. I think I we can sell the whole basket today if we keep this up." Aerith broke the silence and shifted the subject entirely off her sudden kiss. It was easier this way. She could tell he didn't know what to say either.

* * *

Tseng sat in his office, his eyes sporting dark circles beneath them. Life as a Turk was rarely easy. Every action lately was one that was conflicted, nothing ever straight forward. The Turks and Shinra seemed to be pulling in different directions. He remembered the days when they had been nothing more then men in the employ of Shinra, gathering intelligence and infiltrating rebel groups all to further the Presidents power.

It had been so easy. He was a Turk and he did his job. It had been Veld that had taught him that and also what seemed to confuse things so much now.

"_Loyal to the mission, but still good people at heart."_

For a long time it had been easy. Or at least, straightforward. Missions were often easy to complete if you had a complete disregard for anything else, but for a long time being a good guy didn't entirely conflict with the mission. Of late though, things had been different. His fingers drummed softly against his forehead.

He had known from the start the Shinra's methods were sometimes questionable. Kidnap, murder and espionage was hardly a clean occupation. It had never troubled him back then though as he had believed it was for the greater good. As a young man, the violence and secrecy had been exciting. Shinra wanted to bring Mako power to the masses. Surely that was a good thing, improving the lives of all.

He had simply believed those that stood against them had wanted the control that power gave Shinra themselves. Rebelling against their betters for thinking of the idea first. The idea that Shinra's power generating machine was killing the planet had never really registered with him, even now he wasn't really sure it was a problem. Sure, the lifestream was consumed to fuel the huge reactors, but that was the same with all life. Surely it was no different, eventually the power would return to the planet and continue the cycle.

What troubled him was not their methods of powering the world. No, it was what that power had done to those in charge. Even here in Midgar, the heart of the Mako nation people didn't seem happy. Wasn't that the whole point of Mako power. To make people lives better and therefore make them happier. The public didn't seem overjoyed, just obedient. They adored the Shinra company in the main, but that was more down to their belief that Shinra kept them safe.

As a Turk though, he knew better. Shinra had protected the people on many occasions, this was true. However, how often had they been as much to blame for the very disasters they saved people from. Had the subjugation of Wutai really made the peoples lives better. There had been a honourable dream once, but now all he could see within Shinra was a hunger for complete control.

How to stop a power that controls the entire globe though? To do so directly seemed an impossible task, even for a Turk. Even if achieved, what would happen in the sudden vacuum of power. There was to be no quick solution to a problem this big. To fix this required time and some method of obtaining a level of control over the target.

To leave would be easy. To clean his conscience and wash his hands. To make a difference though he had to remain. It was a risk and it meant he continued to be part of the problem, but it was the only way any of this could work. It was the hardest of paths, when to keep the ones you care for safe you must keep a watchful distance. He had a personal mission though, and this was the only way he could see fit to achieve it.

Already he had ensured those he loved were safe from immediate harm. That had been a easy mission in the end. Now it was time to try and protect them for good. He glanced up at the clock hung on the metal panelled wall and then down to the phone sat on his desk. As expected, it began to ring. With a sigh, he placed his hand on the receiver and lifted it to his ear.

"Good afternoon Rufus."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks princess-smiles-remixed for the review, glad your enjoying it. I guess my chapters are more like scenes then chapters. Everytime I get a scene that has a bit of a cliff hanger, I feel compelled to post XD


	10. Reborn

**Chapter Nine**

_Reborn_

There had been a slight air of awkwardness as they went about selling out the basket. Both were eager to avoid the obvious topic, both too inexperienced in love to know how to deal with the sudden presentation of emotion. Otherwise, the day had been a great success. All flowers sold, a town square happy and despite the slightly confused situation it had still been the most fun Aerith could remember having in a very long time.

She had even let Zack take five flowers to go and try and sell himself. She had expected him to come back in failure having attempted to charge some astronomically high figure, but he surprised her by coming back looking almost too innocent with just the ten gill she would have made. She was sure he was up to something.

They were nearly home now. The train rattled in the tunnel that brought them down the cities underbelly, the slums where those who couldn't afford the rich life above resided. For many, the slums were a blight on society, eyesores full of criminals and vagrants. Others saw them as the scene that shattered the illusion of a perfect Shinra world. A perfect symbol of how Shinra crushed people beneath their might.

Aerith though, she saw none of these things. She saw the children who laughed and sang. The fathers that left before their children woke and returned just before they slept and how for that short time they had together, they were so happy and proud. More then that though, she saw home.

She wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, but as they walked through Flower town's cluttered streets she realised her hand was in Zack's. Suddenly aware of it she felt to compulsed to softly squeeze as if to check that it was real. Her heart almost jumped as he returned the favour.

The soon found themselves on the steps to the church, but before they reached the door, she felt Zack tense, turning towards her.

"Stay behind me. Something is strange." He had expected there to be silence on arrival. Maybe a little snoring. He could hear footsteps though, strong and meaningful. Like someone was fighting. Needing both hands free, he reluctantly released it as Aerith nodded and tucked in behind him. Turning his attention back to the door, he began to softly and silently open it, sneaking his head through to observe the situation.

Aerith was nervously waiting, almost shaking. Had someone found Cloud and Zack already. She knew they were wanted men, that this might happen. Not so soon though. Her fears were rapidly allayed however as Zack began to laugh, letting the door swing open. Alone in the church was Cloud, wielding a piece of wood as a sword and going through what looked to her a bit like a dance routine.

"Nice form Cloud. You look a whole lot better," Zack finally managed through his laughter. He had been so worried and it was just Cloud practising swordplay. He was relieved to see his friend up and about. Peace and quiet of the slums was apparently good for some.

"Zack!" Cloud exclaimed, turning to face his friend with a smile. "Its like I've been.. reborn. I feel stronger then ever. Just getting in some practice before our next move against Shinra."

"_Oh brother," _his mind sighed. _"NOW he decides to go all SOLDIER on me."_

* * *

"Has there been any improvement in the survivors condition?"

President Shinra sat in his office, looking out across all of Midgar. A slim, vampish woman clad in a surely unprofessionally revealing scarlet dress stood on the other side of the dress, a massive barrel of a man with a large black beard stood nearby. He stepped forward.

"He is stable sir, but remains unconscious. Doctors say all they can do is wait."

"And what does he say Heidegger?" The President gazed down, indicating the floors below.

"Well, he, ugh. Gya haa haa haa!" Heidegger began backing out the room. "I shall see him right away."

"Then you are dismissed."

As the pair left the room, the both let out a deep breath as the doors sealed behind them. Heidegger's face was red, a vein on his forehead visiably pulsing.

"Kya ha ha!" the woman began to wail, almost doubling over in laugher.

"What are you laughing at Scarlet!" boomed the man, his face just about ready to explode. He his fist tightened, clenching into solid fists.

"You have to go see Hojo. KYA HA HA!" Scarlet staggered down the hall, somewhat disabled by her forceful laughter. "Good luck with that."

As Heidegger's hand came hard across his face, the Shinra guard on duty was reminded of why he hated being posted to this door.

* * *

Aerith made her way home alone. She knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help but wonder when the next time she would see him was. He had said he was just going to talk to Cloud, make him see fighting wasn't the way. That he would only be an hour and then he would come and have dinner with her and her mother.

The problem was, every time her left her sight, it seemed like she lost him for even longer. As she made her way up the flowered path to her house, she glanced up to the sky.

"_Please don't go away again. Not yet."_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Thanks lana for your review. Probably won't be a chapter tomorrow. I think I'd prolly average about 4-5 of these sort of chapters/episodes a week.


	11. Why

**Chapter Ten**

_Why?_

As the wooden doors closed, Zack turned to face Cloud. He knew he would have to deal with war on Shinra, or lack there of eventually but first he just wanted to know how his friend was. He really hadn't spoken to him properly since.. Well since before the showdown at Nibelheim reactor. Instantly he found himself feeling bad for having run off with Aerith.

"So your fitter then ever, but how about your head. You said you didn't remember anything before, has everything come back now?"

"Well the last five years aren't so good but that pretty much because I wasn't around for them I guess. Everything else though. Modeoheim, Nibelheim. All of it is very clear to me now." Cloud almost glared at Zack, his body held with a confidence that was new to him.

"Yeah, not best of memories I guess..." This was going badly. Cloud seemed full of fight, which was probably understandable. Hadn't he been the same when he come round from the SOLDIER treatment. It gave you strength anew and boundless energy. He could understand how his friend could feel reborn and ready to take on the world.

"So, you never answered my question."

Zack laughed, those paying close attention able to detect the slight nervousness about it. "Question? I don't remember there being a question?"

"What's our next move. Now that I'm up and fighting, we can stop running and take the fight to them." Cloud was animated, pacing as he spoke with arms emasising his words.

"Why?" The question seemed to throw the blonde for a moment, his movement sizing as his face quickly turned from confusing to disbelief."

"Why? WHY?" Cloud looked stared at Zack, mako blue orbs looking through him. "Why the hell do you think? They are to blame for everything. My hometown, Angeal. Genesis." he paused, breathing deep. "Tifa. All because of Shinra. They locked us away for four years." he had begun to slowly pace away from Zack, before turning with a yell. "I'VE BEEN AS GOOD AS DEAD FOR FIVE YEARS!"

Zack was stunned. He had never seen Cloud like this. Part of what he said was true. So many atrocities, so many sins. "I know. It's not been easy for me either. Shinra aren't blameless, but they aren't all to blame. Its never that simple. Angeal, Genesis. They may have been made by Shinra, but they had a choice. They both saw that at the end. Sephiroth is to blame for Nibelheim and Hojo for what came after." He flared as he mentioned the scientist. People were flawed, but most had their redeeming features. Hojo though, just his name made his blood run hot and his fingers twitch for a hilt.

"_Remember the promise to Aerith, don't let it bother you."_

"Sephiroth was a Shinra experiment, how can you say he is to blame and not them. Raised by them as a child. Whatever he was, they made him what he was." Cloud countered angrily. He really wasn't going to give up on this Shinra vendetta was he.

"Well I don't have a plan. I don't intend to fight them. All fighting has ever done is killed or nearly killed nearly everyone I've ever cared about. Shinra think we are dead. We can live a normal, unassuming happy life somewhere."

"I'm not like you Zack." Cloud turned his back, head and shoulders slumping slightly. "You got the girl of your dreams. That can't happen for me."

"But it can." Zack responded with enthusiasm. If Aerith could calm his raging soul he was sure Tifa could do the same for Cloud. "Tseng said that there was no girl there when the clean up arri-"

"I know," Cloud interrupted. "I remember most that conversation. I was out of it, but still aware. It still doesn't change anything though. Even if she lives. She never liked me. She was just a silly childhood crush." With a deep breath, he lifted himself, turning back to face Zack. "So you see. I'm going to fight. For me, there is nothing else to do."

Zack could see he couldn't win this fight. There was no changing Cloud's mind, at least not now. There was little you could do argue against betrayal and a broken heart. His dilemma was that he knew Cloud couldn't do it alone. Sure, he was a strong a SOLDIER now. Maybe. He was still raw though, a recruit that didn't make the grade. He had seen too many times what could happen to SOLDIER even of experience who began to think they were invincible.

"Ok, I get it. You are angry, rightly, and you feel like you want to fight. Just, before you rush of think a little. Do you really want to fight, or is it just the SOLDIER thats now in you that wants to fight. Your not the first person to take a Mako bath and come out thinking you can take on the world." His face was almost buried is his hands as he took a few seconds to think over where he went next. "If your totally sure on it, I can't stop you. If you do wanna do this though, you can't do it alone."

"Then we should do it together."

"I've told you Cloud, I'm through with it. When I was a kid, I dreamed of being hero. It's all I ever wanted."

"That's what I want too. Taking out Shinra, that would make us heroes." Cloud brightened, his body almost pleading, urging Zack to join.

"Maybe it would. For a while. I realised something over the last year though. Everyone thinks they are a hero. Heroes only become heroes by hurting others whom believe themselves to be heroes. The world doesn't need heroes. Without heroes, there can't be villians. What the world needs is for us to be normal. That's she is now my dream. With her, I can be normal. Make people happy without hurting anyone."

"But what about Shinra?"

"What about them? They created SOLDIER because there were threats to them. Now there isn't. Since the war with Wutai, all the problems have been with SOLDIERs. Genesis tried to destroy the world because he was ill. In his head, he thought it was the right thing to do, and that by doing it, he was a hero. Sephiroth thought he would make the world better. They are gone now. We were the last threats to Shinra, and they think we are dead."

Cloud was now leaning against a pew near Zack, head bowed as he took in Zacks words. After a short pause, Zack continued.

"The way I see it, if they don't have to fight they won't. I'll never forget what they did, I don't know if i'll ever forgive it. I don't want to let them have the rest of my life too though. If I fight, I just waste more years of my life because of them. More then that, if I fight them, its not just me that pays. I can't let Aerith down and its not just her. You were in the infantry. You know how it is. You just follow orders. Your doing your job. Back in the wastelands, before we were saved. Do you know how many I had to kill, just because they were doing their jobs. They probably had families. Kids won't see their dad again. I don't want to have to do that again." His own head had been bowed for much of his speech, but as he finished he looked at Cloud, gazing at his blonde mop, waiting to read his face when he finally looked up.

"I understand. I won't ask you to come with me again. I can't stand by and do nothing though." Cloud finally looked up with determination still bright in his blue eyes.

"In that case was speaking to a guy earlier, he seemed to be looking for military personal with a grudge against Shinra." Zack got up from the pew, more relaxed now that he was resigned to fate. "His name is Barrett and said if I changed my mind to check him out at Seventh's Heaven. Its a bar in the sector seven slums. I'm guessing since you've got that SOLDIER glow about you now, you'll fit the bill just fine."

Cloud was up in a flash, pacing towards the door before Zack reached out and stopped him.

"Cloud wait! Don't go yet. I told Aerith we would both come for dinner. A real cooked dinner Cloud. I know what you've eaten for the last five years don't forget, so I know its been at least that long for you too!"

For the first time since Zack had walked through the door, Cloud laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Zack smiled, walking towards the door with his friend following as he caught his breath.

"Yeah, sounds good. I guess I need to to Aerith anyway. Do you think she will let me stay at the church?" It was Zack's turn to laugh now.

"I think she said she had enough beds for us to stay at hers if you wanted."

Cloud stopped for a moment as they reached the door, turning back before following on.

"Oh. I might still ask. I like it here."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again to Lana for the review. Thanks to all the readers in silent too.


	12. Mornings

**Chapter Eleven**

_Mornings_

Dinner had been rather silent. No-one really knew what to say as Aerith had warned her mother that both their guest had had pretty awful past five years and probably wouldn't want to talk about it. For their own part, Zack and Cloud were too overcome by warm, home cooked food to want to do anything other then eat.

On finishing, Elmyra, Aerith's mother, began clearing the table. Zack sprung to his feet, eager to make a good impression. "I'll help you." he offered, picking up what remained and taking it over to the sink.

"So, Aerith, I was wondering." Cloud looked over at the girl with a pink ribbon as her mother and Zack began cleaning the dishes. "The church, do you think it would be ok if I stayed there."

Aerith smiled at him. "Of course. I mean, you can stay in one of the spare rooms here too, its fine. But I know what you mean about the church. Sometimes I stay there, I feel close to the planet there." Her eyes wandered up into the air wistfully. "Is that why you like it?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I just feel, safe there. Everything seems to get better when I stay there."

"So are you and Zack going to go off and fight against Shinra?"

"Yes. No. I am. Don't worry. I'm not taking Zack. He wants to stay with you."

Aerith sighed with a smile. "Do you have to go? Fighting alone, its dangerous."

"I do. Its like, they took a part of me. Doing this. Its the only way I can get it back."

"Well if your going to go off fighting, you probably some better clothing and supplies. Mom still has a bunch of her husbands old stuff upstairs but she said you and Zack can use it if you need since you dont have nothing."

* * *

In sector seven, a young girl with a pink flower beside her bed began to rise from her she woke, she glanced over to the loud noise coming from her daddies side of the room. He must be going out today the girl throught, pushing black hair out of her eyes as she slowly sat up. No hand today, but the big spiny thing that went boom boom boom. Fighting Daddy.

"I'm not coming out with you today am I daddy?" asked Marlene, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Not today. Tifa is going to look after you again today. Thats ok though right, you like Tifa don't you?"

Marlene smiled, nodding her head. "Tifa is cool. She has pretty hair." She still would rather be with daddy, but she could tell that he was grumpy daddy today. She liked Tifa, she treated her like an adult and let her work. Tifa was always fun.

Dad today wasn't going to be fun. When he was with her he was nice and friendly, but she had seen her daddy get angry when he thought she wasn't around. She didn't know why he got so angry sometimes, but she knew that afterwards when he thought he was all alone, sometimes he would cry.

* * *

A raven haired women made her morning route around to the customer side of the bar, mop in one hand as her black booted feet pushed a large bucket along with her. As she had nearly every morning for the past year, she went through her routine of mopping up the floor, always sticky from drinks split the night before. Her strong arms soon wiped away the grime and with a sigh wondered why it could not be so easy to wipe away all lives problems.

With the floor cleaned, she took the chairs from their lofty positions on top of the tables and placed them back down on the drying floor. Once completed, she glanced around the whole bar. It wasn't a bad place really. It had taken a lot of cleaning at first and long hours of hard work but she always believed a good job was best done yourself. Her eyes finally fell on the clock. Ten O'clock.

"Time to open up." she muttered to herself, walking to the door and unlocking the door. Turning on her heels, she headed back towards the bar, ready for another day's work. She was only halfway across the floor when the door opened.

"Tifa!" cried a the voice of a young girl, little footsteps rapidly approaching. The raven-head turned, bending down to take the charging bundle of excitement in her arms.

"Hello Marlene. How are you today?" She picked Marlene up, before looking over the looming figure of Barrett following through the door.

"Daddy said I get to spend the day with you today!"the young girl beamed, eyes bright.

"Oh he did did he?" She looked at Barrett, her face displeased. "And when was Daddy planning on telling me this?" That damn man. He was an ass at times, loud, violent and brash. He had a good heart though. And he wanted to hurt Shinra. She couldn't blame him for that.

Barrett shuffled a little, scratching his head with his normal arm. "Well, yeah, sorry about that. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Oh course I don't. Just a little notice would be nice." Tifa broke back into a smile, turning her head to Marlene. "So you going to help me around the bar again today?" Marlene nodded excitedly. "I like being like you Tifa! Its fun."

"Thanks Tifa. I won't be back late." Barrett relaxed a little, approaching the pair. "I'll be back soon Marlene. Be good for Tifa."

"I will. Love you daddy."

"You too Marlene."

* * *

Cloud woke once more beside the flowerbed in the sector five church. This time, he had a blanket too and so for once wasn't covered in dirt. He slowly opened his eyes and rose to his feet. Gone was the turk suit, and in its place were black military trousers and a black set of body armour, similar to that of a shoulder but smaller.

Gathering the bag of supplies Aerith had provided him with, he headed out of the church. He still needed a weapon, but hopefully he could sort that out when he met with this Barrett. Allies in this fight could prove to be useful and hopefully this stranger could provide them.

* * *

**AN:** As always, thanks Lana for the review :). Yeah, that was a bit a monologue from Zack. I'm a sucker for monologues. I am far too grandiose.


	13. Tifa's Story p1

**Chapter 12**

_Tifa's Story_

Marlene and Tifa sat behind the bar, staring into the distance with their faces the picture of boredom. It had been a slow day. In fact, an hour into opening and they had had no customers. The little girl turned to Tifa.

"So, what did you do when you were a girl. You used to live far away right? Why did you come here?"

Tifa sighed a pained sigh. "That Marlene, is a long story."

* * *

_Nibelheim, 15 years ago_

A young dark haired girl came down the stairs, answering a knock at her door. An equally young boy stood at the door, dark brown hair covering his head. She could hear the voices of the other kids in down coming from the square.

"We are all playing tag Tifa, wanna come?" Tifa nodded, yelling to her mother that she was just going outside to play. She then bounded off, joining the gagging of laughing kids as they chased each other around town. As they did, they began straying towards the mountain before one of the towns adults came rushing over.

"Don't go towards the mountains. Its dangerous up there. Haunted by the spirits of the dead."

The kids ran off, most of them screaming and vowed never to go near the mountain again. As Tifa ran back into town, she looked up as she came down the stairs. She saw a boy looking out the window, his hair blonde and spiky and his eyes sad. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't out again. She didn't really understand why the other kids didn't like him.

"_Must be sad to be so alone."_

Wiping the thought from her head, she ran back to the pack as they called out her name, spending the rest of the day having fun as the boy in the window looked on.

* * *

_Nibelheim 12 years ago_

"Where's Mum?" Tifa had just arrived home from school. Mum was always cooking dinner when she came in. Dad was sat on the sofa, looking sad. "Dad? Where's Mum?" she repeated, her words almost catching in her throat as she instinctively knew that it was something bad.

"Tifa. Shes." his words were even more choked. She fell to her knees before reaching him. "Shes gone Tifa. She is with the spirits now." Mr. Lockhart broke down, tears falling as the reality of it hit home once more. Tifa joined him in her own face soon streaked too.

"She, she can't be gone." Fists pounding the floor, she got up and ran, leaving her father alone in the house. She climbed the water tower in the centre of town and sat their, silently sobbing as she tried to take it in.

"_Gone. Mum, shes... gone. A spirit. I have to find her. Where to find a spirit."_

As she sat and thought, one of the children from the town headed over. They had been told what had happened from their parents and both adults and kids thought she might need her friends. The first boy to approach asked her how she was. She gave him a nondescript reply, she didn't really know herself she felt. As he spoke, she gazed at the horison, scanning .

"Remember what they told us about Mount Nibel? How its full of spirits. Maybe that's where Mum is." she wondered aloud. Her friend was against it, saying it was just a story and that it would be far to dangerous. With Tifa being untalktive, he eventually left. The next hour followed a similar pattern, all her friends coming, talking and leaving, none really feeling they had helped. Finally once they had all came by, she had her solitude.

She stared up the mountain. She had to go. She would go alone if she had too. She hadn't asked anyone to go and she wouldn't. But she wished one of them had helped her. She didn't want to have to do this alone.

"What you thinking about?"

The voice came from behind her. She hadn't heard anyone approach, or been expecting it. She turned round to see the other kid in the town. She hardly knew him, so she wouldn't really call him a friend. She waved to him through his window sometimes. Would say hello at school. He wouldn't ever talk much.

"That mountain. I think that's where my mum is. She's a spirit now and spirits go to Mount Nibel."

The boy was quiet, as if taking in her words. He too gazed out to the mountain. "You can't go alone."

Tifa got to her feet, offended. "Yes I can!" She quickly scampered down the tower and began heading off to the mountain trail. As she did, she heard the boy yell "Wait!" She turned and found him also climbing down before running over.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should."

She smiled at his words, almost letting out a sigh.

"Thank you Cloud."

* * *

"What happened then?" Marlene exclaimed. Tifa had stopped telling her story, much to the young girls disapproval.

"Well, I didn't find her. And I got hurt." The young woman got up from her chair, walking to the bar and leaning on, looking towards the door in hope. "Plus, you asked me what I did when I was you age. I was eight when I lost my mother which is twice your age."

"Pleeeeeease!"

"Maybe when your older." As she gazed at the door, through the shrouded glass the silhouette of a figure climbing up the stairs to the door. "And look. Customer."

Tifa readied herself, wearing her friendliest smile. As the door opened, her eyes took in the young man in the doorway Dark military gear, not like any standard fare. Eyes of the brightest blue, like the sun on a clear day.. Her face slipped to shock. The hair. That hair. She tried to speak, but words wouldn't form. One thought consumed her.

"_Its him"_

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks dragonball256 and Ghost 42 for the review, and renofan for repeat reviews. I do indeed love to string things out though. Not too long this time though. I don't think. Yeah, I like the shorter faster updates. I'm basically posting as i write, i've not got chapters stacked up to go so it works for me. I'm a RPG fan anyway, so i like seeing the numbers go up XD. And lol, Cloud is always a mess XD.  
_

_Slightly non-canon here I know, but i felt it kind of better demonstrates how the Cloud/Tifa things develops. Might do a few more of these as it helps to get feel for char's. I've been wanting to do an AVALANCE scene for a while but i'm finding Barret quite hard to get a feel for. Oh, and Tifa's Story p2 prolly won't be next. _


	14. Fate

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Fate_

Cloud had got as far as the centre of Flower town before he realised his folly. He knew where he had to get to. He had no idea how to get there. He'd never been to the slums before. A few boys were playing in the street, kicking a ball around.

"Hey, do you know how I can get to sector 7 from here?"

One of the boys turned to him. "The train. Only other way is through the yard, but its dangerous. Daddy says we aren't allowed to go there." The boy pointed down the street as he spoke, before rushing back of to rejoin his game. Cloud turned and took the boys direction, paying little heed to his advice. He hadn't taken any gil from Aerith, so he had no way of getting the train anyway.

* * *

His head had started to hum. He was so certain on leaving the church. It seemed like each step he took, he felt like he was further away from himself as if a part of him was still at the church. Should he turn back? Maybe he could stay with Zack and Aerith. Stay at the church, help them with the flowers. Was it selfish to fight when doing so might put them in danger. If they knew he lived, they would come hunting for Zack again.

"_Remember what they did"_

Fists clenched, he strode on. They had to pay. So Cloud strode on through the huge area that resembled a junk yard. He was unsure if it was its original designation but it certainly was one now. It was like a maze of wood, metal and junk as the blonde found himself thankful Aerith mothers late husband shared boot size with him. He didn't dare think what his feet would be feeling if they had been clad in simple shoe's the Turks had given him with that suit.

Instead those old military boots kept him protected from the filth as he strode on, ever vigilant. He was right to be too as footsteps began to emerge from behind him. Cloud carefully turned to face them, two young men probably in the early twenties, both average in height although one carried more muscle then the other. Both were lean but very much unclean.

"You there, blondie. Give us anything you got."

The approached Cloud chuckling, weaving chain links around his fist as the other place his hand the the hilt of an old military longsword that hung from more chain that this second man was using as a belt and scabbard. Cloud stared at them, motionless, his mako blue eyes boring into them.

"I'm giving you once chance." Cloud's words were cold, almost entirely devoid of emotion. "Look at my eyes."

For a moment, the paused their movement and all sound. They glanced at each other, back at Cloud and then at each other again. The silence was broken by their bellowing laughter again.

"All right pretty boy. For that, I'm gonna scar you too."

Cloud sighed, letting the bag he carried slip off his shoulder behind him before taking a step to face them up. This wouldn't even be fun. The sword wielder drew his blade, and from ten yards away began to run at Cloud. He was apparently going to make this incredibly easy. Cloud waited, turning his body just slightly to bring forward his right shoulder. As he watched his assailant, bring his sword he into the air Cloud made his move. In a flash, he charged his shoulder into the swordsman's sternum as the blade began to sweep down. It was far to late though, its power removed and Cloud far to close.

Cloud's left grasped the hilt of the sword before it crashed down to the floor, twisting it out of the mugger's hand before hurling the man to the floor with his right, the man gasping for air as the original impact had ripped the air from his lungs. Raising the blade in the direction of the second man, Cloud gaze returned to him. Wide eye, open mouthed and not making any attempt to move forward he was no longer an annoyance. They had never been threats.

"I'm keeping the blade." With that, he turned back in the direction he had been heading. Seventh Heaven, man by the name Barrett. Must keep that as the focus. He almost seemed to walk slightly taller, more confident in himself having tested his new strength for the first time.

* * *

It was almost midday by the time Cloud arrived at sector seven. It wasn't as nice as Flower town. More rubbish, no old stone buildings just shacks and ramshackle constructions build from what people could find. At the centre of this was a monstrosity of a tower, concrete slabs and girders positioned to make a structure that whilst apparently stable looked almost constantly at ill-ease with itself. Opposite it stood one lone building that almost looked appealing. Mainly wooden in construction, it almost looked like a building in any normal, if slightly run down, town.

As he strode towards it, he saw the sign that hung over it, a realised that this was indeed the place. His meeting with fate. Sevenths Heaven. He still carried the blade he had acquired on route, now hanging from his back via some chain he had raided from the junk yard. He slowly made his way up the steps, hand pushing open the door. As he did, his eyes fell on the woman behind the bar and he froze. His mind surged.

"_Its her!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again Dragonball for the review. I know what you mean, but you kind of have to do them really. Its why I basically totally fabricated the first scene and then modded the second, to make it a little different just so its not boring by way of repetition. Glad you appreciated it.

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit off. In hindsight, I probably should have done this scene yesterday and the Tifa scene today, but that way I was going to write that Tifa chapter came to me at work and i just wanted to run with it. I needed to put this scene in though. I promise that you'll get your Cloud/Tifa reunion in the next 36 hours :p

Oh, and a quick note on weaponry. I'm probably going to have Cloud end up dual wielding. His canon fight style is influenced entirely by the big ass sword he gets from Zack. He doesn't have it here, and dual wielding is cool. Also, since he eventually ends up doing it with the Fusion sword in AC, I figure its Clouds real natural style XD.


	15. Cloud's Broken Heart

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Cloud's Shattered Dream_

_Nibelheim, Twelve Years Ago_

"Thank you."

As the words left her pretty lips and she gazed at him with those big reddish brown eyes, he smiled. He felt a warm inside him, Nodding at a beautiful raven haired girl, he lead the way into the mountains with her hot on his heels running so as to quickly get out of view. Once they were sure no-one was following, the slowed along the long rocky mountain path.

Cloud looked back, checking Tifa was ok. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what too. He just knew she needed someone and he wanted to help.

"Aren't you scared Cloud?" He felt his heart go strange as she said his name.

"No. Its just a mountain. Monsters are just stories, they aren't real." Cloud replied with confidence, trying to put Tifa at ease. There might be some animals he supposed, maybe wolves. It looked pretty barren to him though.

"Your right, it will be ok. No monsters can hurt us."

They carried on up the path, Cloud continuing to lead the way to make sure everything was safe. They didn't talk much, but that did not bother him much. He never really liked talking. She was spending time with him. Maybe she did like him.

They came to a large canyon, the only way across being a long rickety rope bridge. Cloud turned to Tifa.

"You sure you want to go on. This doesn't look that safe."

"I have to see if mum is there. I know you probably think it just a silly story like monsters, but I have to know Cloud. If you don't want to come, then I'll go alone."

Cloud shook his head and quickly moved to the bridge. If she was going, he was going to make sure he went too. He slowly began to edge forward, the wind swaying the bridge as he clung to the ropes. Tifa soon join him, edging up behind him moving far less cautiously then he.

"Hurry Cloud."

He shuffled forward a little faster, desperate to please. As he did, the bridge began to make a creaking wail. He shuffle forward a little quicker, Tifa pushing softly at his back to urge him forward. With a sudden snap, he felt the rope give way. Holding tight to one rope, he reached back a hand to try and find Tifa before he slammed into the canyon wall and everything went black.

They blamed him. One of the other kids had mentioned Tifa was talking about the mountain when everyone realised she was missing. When they found her and Cloud in the canyon, they decided it must have been his fault. He didn't want to blame Tifa. Maybe he should have stopped her. Kept her safe rather then trying to impress her. She was hurting enough. He vowed never to hurt her again and everyone forbade him from ever seeing her again.

* * *

_Nibelheim, Nine Years Ago_

Cloud sat in the kitchen, his mother having left for work already. Alone, he glanced at the newspaper on the table. Intrigued, he pulled it closer for a better look. The man on the front page. Slender, long silver hair. A long, fine blade and bright blue eyes that almost hypnotized. The youthful blonde was transfixed. He read the article. Sephiroth, the worlds hero. A mighty SOLDIER of Shinra, the greatest warrior in the planet. Cloud wanted to be like him. He knew he was meant for something special his whole life. Now, he finally knew what it was.

Maybe then he could be with her. She still tried to talk to him sometimes and it was hard to ignore her. She hadn't tried for a while now. Maybe it was easier this way. He missed it though. Getting away, becoming a hero. It was the only way.

* * *

_Nibelheim, Seven Years Ago_

Almost a young man now, Cloud sat at the water tower, swinging his legs. Of course she hadn't come. They hadn't spoken in five years. Why did he think she would show just because he asked out of blue. He was about to get up and leave when he heard footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late." came Tifa's voice from behind him. As she sat down beside him he glanced at her. She looked beautiful, in a long blue dress. He didn't think he'd ever seen her in a dress before.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Come this spring, I'm leaving this town for Midgar."

"All the boys are leaving our town," the girl sighed. Cloud was displeased with being lumped in with everyone else.

"But I'm different to all of them. I'm not going to find a job." He stood up, looking in the direction of Midgar. "I want to join SOLDIER. To be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!"

Tifa sat up, looking up at the now animated Cloud. "Sephiroth. The Great Sephiroth." She paused for a moment, probably dreaming of how amazing Sephiroth was. Cloud knew this was the right thing. He would make her think of him like that one day. "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"

Cloud glanced up at a sky, the stars bright in the night. "I'll make it. I. I probably won't be back in town for a while." He didn't want to choke on the words, but couldn't help a slight stutter. He cursed himself inwardly, as Tifa's body slumped forward, shoulder sinking and a small whine he couldn't quick make out escaping her lips. "Huh?" he questioned.

"Will you be the newspapers if you do well?"

"I'll try."

Tifa sat up a little, face looking as if she was thinking something over. "Hey, make me a promise. If you ever get really famous and I'm in a bind, you'll come and save me alright?"

Cloud was confused. "What?" Where had that come from. What trouble could Tifa be in?

"Whenever I'm in trouble my hero will come and rescue me. I'd want to at least experience that once." She re-iterated. Cloud still didn't understand why she would need saving. Still, if she wanted a hero, it proved that what he was doing was right. "Why would you need saving Tifa?"

"Oh come on, just promise me silly."

Of course he was going to promise her. He'd do anything she wanted. "All right. I promise."

Through the dark sky, a fiery star flew across the horizon. _"One day I'll be back. I'll be a SOLDIER, a Hero. Then I will be able to make your dreams come true."_

That had been the last time they really spoke. He had seen her since, once. She didn't know it had been him. It was then that everything at changed. Sephiroth's discovery, the reactor incident. Getting captured and experimented on. What had hurt most though, had one conversation he had had with with raven head beauty.

* * *

_Nibelheim, Five years ago_

Cloud stood in his full Shinra Peacekeeping Corp uniform, complete with face covering helmet and a re-breather. The was really no need for it, but it let Cloud hide the truth. No-one could know he was just a normal trooper. He stood at the stairs to the reactor, blocking entry to all including the girl who had guiding them up here, Tifa.

"So, do you know lots of SOLDIERS?" the young woman asked, leaning again a rail around the reactors perimeter. She looked bored. Cloud shook his head.

"SOLDIERs are pretty cool aren't they? Do they have girlfriends?"

Cloud heart sank as he raised his arms slightly shrugging his shoulders to imply he had no idea. It probably wasn't entirely true, he knew Zack had a girl back in Midgar he seemed to like a lot. And Sephiroth. Well he found it hard to believe Sephiroth felt emotion at all, let alone love.

"I hope they do. One day, I'll be a SOLDIERs girlfriend. I'm sure of it."

He had been right all along. If he joined SOLDIER, Tifa would love him. He had failed though. He had though he was special, different to everyone else. He was sure it was his destiny to be a SOLDIER. Instead, he'd been failed, told along with everyone else in his recruitment group they none of them had made the grade. He had joined the regular corps in an attempt to never have to return home and disappoint people. He'd even failed to manage that.

* * *

A short conversation, but one that had stuck with him. It still seemed like yesterday to him. Her rejection of him, and then later that week, finding her in that reactor, maimed and dying. He had been sure she would not make it. That he had failed to protect her, like he'd failed to join SOLDIER and failed everything else.

And so there they were. The pair of them, the only survivors of the town of Nibelheim. Both shocked in silence. Instead, a small voice from beside Tifa decided to break the rather strange situation.

"Hi. Welcome to Seventh Heaven."

Cloud eyes slowly left the beautiful shape of Tifa too the young voice, seeing the young girl who was acting Tifa's assistant. The girl look at him but her face too changed to one of shock on setting her eyes on his. Cloud put one foot in front of the other, slowly pacing forward as he ignored the obvious.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Barrett."

The little girls eyes lit up at the mention of the man's name. Tifa finally managed to find her voice.

"Cloud? Is that really you?" With the obvious finally confronting him, he turned to those reddish brown eyes, his stomach at ill-ease and heart beating double time.

"Its me." His reply was cool and abrupt. What did you say to someone you thought was dead. Someone you loved, lost, found again and yet who you knew didn't feel the same.

"His out." Tifa seemed equally unsure of herself, returning to the easier topic of Barrett. Marlene hopped down from her chair, sensing the unease and headed out to the back of the bar. Tifa watched her, turning back to Cloud. "Why do you want to know?"

"I heard he had work going." Again his tone was generic, revealing nothing to her.

"He won't be back for a while. Your welcome to wait here though until his back."

"Sure." His bright blue eyes scanned the bar, and he headed to a table near the middle. Placing his belongings under the small, square bar table he relaxed into the seat without looking at the girl that haunted his dreams. Tifa watched for a moment, before looking at the door Marlene had disappeared through.

"I'll be back in a minute, I've just gotta check on the kid."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Ghost 42, guest, Lana and Dragonball for the reviews and constant support. Most the time writing is easy, but you support really helps when I need a bit of motivation. And as I said in an earlier chapter. We all love a little love.

Sorry also too Ghost and guest should have got a shout on the last chapter. I totally forgot to check the unregistered review list before posting up that chapter. Your views mean as much to me as those who have accounts, so sorry and thank you.

So, there is your re-union. Sorry if it wasn't the happy love-in you were hoping for, but we can't have two blissfully happy heroes can we? With Cloud, I'm not totally sure on what he will wield. He will probably use one sword of longswordish length (He will get something better then what he has atm which is just a bog standard longie), but I haven't yet settled on what the other will be, or even if it will be a sword. I always think weapon loadout's are very character driven and hense Cloud will probably shift around a bit until his character is settled.


	16. Revenge or Saviour

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Revenge or Saviour?_

The large, dark and imposing frame of Barrett Wallace stood elevated on a pile of rubble. The brick, metal and wood pieces it was composed of used to be a town. Shinra had destroyed that like they destroyed everything. If it was in their way, they just destroyed it in the cheapest way possible.

"$£%^ Shinra!" he yelled, his three compatriots grunting and cheering in agreement. Two males, one rather on the chubby size whilst the other looked fairly athletic and a young woman. Barrett turned to face them. They all stood out in the outskirts of Midgar slums, near the sector seven reactor. Small packs of pigeons dotty the landscape, picking for scraps and also for the array of insects feeding on the slowly decomposing wood.

"Look, I brought you out here cos I've been thinking. We need to do more. We are AVALANCHE. This ain't just about knocking off a few payroll delivers cos we hate them."

The pause in speech caused his three co-conspirators to look up with confusing. Before they were able to address their concerns, Barrett continued it.

"Before I came to Midgar, I was in a place called Cosmo Canyon. Its the most beautiful place, tall rocky mountains, peaceful people and no $£%^ Shinra." He turned his back, clenching his normal fist as he boiled with anger.

"_Breath deep Barrett" _He did as he thought.

"The people there, they teach a way of life. Its hard to explain the whole thing, but they call it the way of the planet. You see, every living thing, plants, animals and even us are all part of a big cycle. The life stream gives us life, its like the energy that makes all life work. When we die, we return to the life stream so that life my be reborn."

"What does that mean? What's that got to do with Shinra?" the larger fellow asked. He found himself hit by the palm of the other man around the back of his head. "Shut up Wedge, his getting to that." The slimmer gentleman turned his attention back to Barrett. "You are getting to that right?"

"Biggs, Wedge, $£%^ you idiots. Shut up and listen will you. This is important." Barrett turned back to face the three, his voice raised high. "Shinra make power from Mako. But Mako is just concentrated life stream. That s why I brought you here in the shadow of this reactor." With his gun arm, he pointed up in the direction of the large reactor in the distance.

"Shinra ain't just crushing our dreams, destroying our towns and families. With these reactors, they are killing the planet. Sucking it dry to line their own #&*!ing pockets. All them Shinra might be nasty *&^%$£^s but its these damn reactors that are the biggest problem"

"Wait, the planet. The whole planet? Why would they do that?" The girl was now vocal, her voice pained. Even after everything she had seen Shinra do, this seemed beyond anything she could comprehend.

"The whole $£%^ thing Jessie. They don't care about anyone else. It probably wont die in our lifetime so they don't see it as a problem. That's why we got to do something big, big enough to make a difference.."

"What can we do. How do propose us four slum dwellers save the world?" Bigg's asked. Barrett laughed.

"By blowing up the reactors of course." It was simple. Stop the reactors, stop them sucking the life stream and make them pay. Pay for all those they took from him, for what they did to his home. They all deserved to burn.

"How? How are we gonna destroy a reactor, we'd need to get inside. You might be one strong guy Barrett, but we ain't warriors you know." replied Jessie, seemingly not totally accepting of the idea.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm gonna handle getting inside the damn thing. As for the how, well I found these plans down in the basement at Seventh Heaven. Tifa is gonna let us us it as a hang out."

"Probably cos she don't want you upstairs scaring away all her business!" interrupted Biggs, prompting a round of laughter from the other two before Barrett silence them by firing of several rounds from his gun-arm in the air.

"WILL YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" he bellowed. It was frustrating with working people who were little more then kids. Made him feel all his thirty seven years. "These plans, I don't know exactly what they are. But they look to me like the plans to how to blow one of these things up. I guess someone else thought of how to do it but were never able too. I'm hoping you three can make sense of it all."

Jessie's expression changed to one of excitement. "Technical plans? Do you have them here?"

"No, they are still at base. We can look over them later." He glanced once more at his motley crew of rag-tag ruffians. They were raw, but they had good hearts. Sometime he felt back for dragging them into this fight.

"_They hate the $£%^ Shinra as much you." _he remembered, before finishing his address.

"Alright, that's it for now. Lets move out and regroup at base for six." Biggs, Wedge and Jessie nodded, turning on their heels and disappearing back of into the main slums. Alone, Barrett turned back to face the reactor once more.

"_I'll make them pay Dyne. Make them pay just like you would have."_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks dragonball, Ghost, larlz and lana for your reviews. Zack and Aerith scene will be coming up sometime this week.

Writing Barrett is hard! The other members are kinda bit-part so I can really just do whatever with them but getting Barrett to actually be right, its hard XD I'm gonna use bleep expletitives for two reasons, a it means i can keep a lower rating and it effects views alot. Also... its how it was in the game XD. Its kinda fun filling in the blanks :p


	17. Awkward Conversations

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Awkward Conversations_

As Zack woke that morning, the first thing he noticed was how comfortable he was. You got used to sleeping on the floor, or benches, whatever you could find. You never thought anything of it. Now, he never wanted to sleep on anything other then a bed again.

The second thing he noticed was the noise from downstairs. Two voices, so he was the last one up. Slowly with a large dose of reluctance he got himself out of bed and in a state suitable to go downstairs. He too had been given access to Elmrya's late husband wardrobe, taking a pair of trousers and a tank top that rather resembled his old soldier uniform, if lacking in large shoulders.

As he stepped across the landing to the top of the stairs, the floorboards made a large creak. Zack heard a familiar giggle, followed by her voice.

"I guess Zack finally woke up."

"Aerith! Don't tease the boy, his been through a lot. He needs his rest." chastised her mother. She was busy stirring a pot over the oven, preparing breakfast for the three of them.

"Morning all." Zack waved a lazy hand at the pair as he made his way down the staircase. As he reached the bottom step, Aerith sprung from her seat, approaching Zack with a hug. "Morning Zack." she muttered, letting her head rest in his chest for a moment. He let her have her moment. Kind of awkward, he felt, with her mother standing right there, but he let his arms wrap around her and enjoyed it never the less.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment," eventually interrupted Aerith's mother, prompting Aerith to release him allowing them both to take seat at the table. After serving and taking a seat, Elmrya turned to Zack

"Do you plan on staying for long?"

Zack spoon stopped midair, mouth wide totally paralyzed. That was a bit out of the blue. He turned to Aerith and then back to her mom.

"Well, If that is fine with you I guess so. I don't have anywhere else to stay around here." he replied, unsure of exactly how to take it. Elmrya laughed.

"I meant in Midgar generally. I know how much she has missed you. I want to know if I will have to see my girl hurt again."

Ouch! Apparently last night truce was off. Before he had a chance to reply, she continued.

"I know it wasn't all you fault. I just mean, what do you plan to do. I know you want to both want to be with each other, that I don't doubt. But you, a life as any kind of soldier is one that will take you away. If not that, what will you do?"

More stunned silence. He looked back at Aerith for some support, but she seemed as equally shell shocked.

"I.. Urgh. I don't really know. I don't want to fight any more. I know that much."

"I'm not sure men like you ever want to fight. Maybe it would be better to ask if you will feel you have to fight. You dont have to answer that. Enough of my questions. I'm sure the pair of you have plans for you day."

With that, she resumed eating. As they recovered from their shock, eventually so did Aerith and Zack.

* * *

"That's him isn't it Tifa? The boy from your hometown."

Marlene had been waiting her to follow, sitting on work surface opposite the door just anticipating the door swinging open. Tifa sighed.

"Yes." Short and sweet. She didn't want to talk about. She didn't even know what to think about it. He was alive. She had always assumed he hadn't made it. Ended up in the regular infantry and probably killed in some pointless mission trying to save someone. Maybe he had made SOLDIER but ended up the same way. She had read the papers, looking for his name. She had never found it.

She'd never gave up hope though. She was hard and practical and she was proud of it, but buried inside was still a little girl that wanted saving. He had saved her before. In her dreams, she wished he would turn up and take her away from this hard life. Sometimes, she even felt that he had been there on that most terrible nights of them all. She knew she hadn't seen him or spoke to him, or knew of anyone else that had. In her heart though, she felt like part of him had been there with her somehow.

With him here though. Suddenly her dreams were within reach and she was questioning them. He had the eyes. He made SOLDIER. He got his wish. So why didn't she get hers? Seven years and nothing! Maybe he was just a cold, reclusive jerk like all the other kids had said he was.

"Why does it feel so weird out there then? Shouldn't you two be friends?"

"Its complicated Marlene. Like I said, after that a lot of bad stuff happened. We really have only spoke properly one since."

"But I thought you liked him?" Tifa was shocked by Marlene's question. She knew the kid was bright, but she surely shouldn't know about liking boys at her age.

"Marlene! I don't know what you talking about!" spoke Tifa with false outrage, hoping to avoid such a conversation. She certainly didn't want Barrett thinking she was responsible for his little girl liking boys. Marlene hopped off the worktop, walking slowly striding toward Tifa.

"I'm not stupid. Daddy is alone, and his unhappy. Most people that come in here on their own, they aren't happy. Your one of the happiest people I know, but I see you sometimes. Even you get sad. Only people I know that are really happy are Lana's mum and dad. They have each other. Most people seem to like being with one other person a lot if they can. So I think as you get older, you must only be really happy if you find someone to be happy with."

Tifa just stood rather opened mouth throughout it all. How on earth did a four year old kid have life so perfectly worked already, and how on earth did she manage to stop the conversation going back to her and Cloud. She had come in her to avoid that in the first place! Marlene now stood just in front her, Tifa bending down to her level and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You dad isn't alone. His got you, I know you make him very proud and happy."

"I know, but its not the same. I don't really understand why or how, but I can see it. I make him happy like you make him happy but its not totally happy. Same as you, lots of people and things make you happy, but your never really happy."

Tifa began to realise that Marlene was probably the wisest person she knew.

* * *

"So, Rude. What do think is going to happen now?" Reno had been wondering himself ever since their rescue mission the same question and kept coming up blanks.

Rude just grunted.

"Come on, you must have some kinda opinion. You aren't worried that the Turks and Shinra are gonna end up clashing?"

"We work for Shinra."

"Exactly. So what was the whole saving guys from Shinra deal about?"

"It was our job." Rude was monotone as ever, sitting back in his seat patiently. Tseng had called them here and would call them in any moment. That should silence Reno's constant chatter.

"But who is paying the bills? Who are we working for. Aren't you even in the tiniest bit interested. I kinda like to know who I'm working for."

"We are Turks. We work for Shinra."

"Bah. Your useless Rude. You don't know anything."

Rude just grunted. Out the corner of his eye though, Reno could swear he was him smirk.

"You can both come in now."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks dragonball. This one is a little longer :p. Its mainly due to the scenes I'm doing at the moment, they aren't massive drawn out ones. The characters aren't doing massively long bouts of interesting stuff lol. The more I have to tell in a scene the longer it is. I suspect chapters will get a bit bigger later on though. I also have a bad habit of over complicating things and keeping to this format keeps me a bit more focused.

PS: I love writing Marlene.


	18. Plans

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Plans_

Sevenths Heaven had finally got some real customers. By mid-afternoon most the tables were occupied, Cloud still keeping his lonely vigal at his single seater table. He had eventually ordered some food and drink, waiting until Tifa wasn't at the bar and placing the order with Marlene. The young girl had to stop herself from laughing right there.

The room was abuzz with the soft drone on multiple conversations, lots being said but little that you could really make out unless you were right on the same table. That was until the door opened and the young excited voice of Marlene came through loud and clear and she left the bar to run towards the door.

"Daddy!"

Barrett reached down, picking his little girl up in his arms and giving her the hug he knew she wanted.

"I said I wouldn't be long." he smiled at her, heading towards the bar. "So have you been good for Tifa."

"Uh-Huh" Barrett looked to Tifa, who nodded in agreement.

"She's been so helpful she could run this place herself."

Barrett beamed once more at his little girl with pride. Lowering his tone so as not to be heard by the whole bar, he probed Tifa.

"Who's the random." He was well versed with the patrons of this establishment and hadn't been slow to notice the blonde spiky haired stranger taking a seat at the bar.

"His here to see you. A friend of his said you might have some work for him." Tifa replied, cool and calm and betraying none of her emotional turmoil towards Cloud. Marlene almost glared at her, Barrett oblivious.

"Did he now. I guess I better go see who he is then. Marlene, you wanna stay up here with Tifa for a little longer whilst I go see what Spiky wants?"

"Yes daddy" was her enthusiastic reply, nodding her head rapid. Barrett put her back down on the floor and she scampered back behind the bar. "He tell you anything about himself?" he asked Tifa.

"Nothing at all." She dead panned. It wasn't really a lie anyway. He hadn't told her anything about him. Maybe she thought she had known him once, but now she felt that didn't and that maybe she never really had.

Cloud had been watching Barrett since he had came in and been greeted by Marlene. He stood out from the rest of the slum dwellers, the large gun that replaced his right hand hardly inconspicuous.

"_Certainly looks crazy enough to take on Shinra." _he had thought to himself. Finally the man approached him. He looked guarded, not openly hostile but not exactly friendly.

"Your looking for Barrett?" the man asked. Cloud nodded, looking up at the mans face.

"I presume that you are him." Barrett couldn't help but notice the eyes.

"Follow me."

Barrett led them downstairs, down into the main avalanche base. It was empty other then them, none of the others having returned yet. Barrett turned, holding his gun arm up at Cloud as the door slammed shut.

"Who told you to look for me and who the hell are you SOLDIER."

Cloud didn't flinch. He sighed and slightly rolled his eyes.

"You invited a friend of mine here. He wasn't looking for work, but I am. I'm Cloud."

"The flower selling ex-SOLDIER. So you quit too."

"Wouldn't be here if I was still a SOLDIER." Barrett found him difficult to read. He was almost toneless, giving away nothing, conveying nothing. His story did add up though. Barrett lowered the gun, relaxing slightly and taking a seat. Cloud decided to cut the point.

"So what is this job exactly? You obviously have issues with Shinra and it obviously something big if your hiring ex-SOLDIERS."

"We are taking down Shinra. For good."

"Easier said then done." Cloud did display interest however, the first emotion he had conveyed. Barrett took this a good sign.

"_At least he definitely don't like the Shinra."_

"Let me explain then. How Shinra are killing the planet, and how we can stop them."

* * *

Aerith and Zack sat on the top of large dome covered slide in the ruined remains of the sector six playground. His arm was wrapped around her, the other holding her hand as they just sat enjoying the closeness.

"We are going to have to leave Midgar aren't we Zack?"

The ex-SOLDIER sighed. He knew this had to come. He hadn't expected that she would start it though. "Probably. It was never going to be safe for long, but if they know the Turks lied about us being death, its all going to get pretty messy."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't really know yet. Your not worried about leaving Midgar?" He had though she'd be scared, she was scared of so much of the outside world having always lived with a plate above her.

"A little, but mother always wanted me to leave Midgar and see the real world." She held him slightly tighter, "and with you there, it won't be so scary. "

Zack smiled, and then thought a little more on her question. Where would they go. His parents was too obvious. Maybe if they could go there first, for a little while. Once they knew he was alive though it was the first place they would look. Where could you hide from Shinra. Maybe Wutai but he would almost certainly be recognised.

"Cosmo Canyon." Zack though aloud. Aerith looked up at him, puzzled. "Its a place on the west continent. I've never been there, but I've heard of it. Its a big desert canyon where there a town of people. No Shinra either, I guess they cant get Mako reactors to work out in the desert. Its not too far from the town where I was born too, so we can see my parents first. We just can't stay there because.."

"I know. They would find you."

Again, they just sat there in silence both thinking about what they were going to do and just enjoying being together. They should be scared, worried but with each other, they were just happy.

"Its going to take some planning though. Its a long trip, we'll need to be ready. Guess we got some planning to do." Zack finally broke the quiet.

"How long have we go though?" Aerith questioned.

"Thats a good question. I don't really know. I guess I'll have to talk to Cloud later and find out what he is doing and when."

"Shouldn't we go find him now. It's important isn't it?" Aerith asked reluctantly, gazing up at him. Zack smiled.

"It is, but there's something more important I want to do first."

Before she could reply, he bend his head down and this time, he kissed her.

* * *

"Oh yes, most interesting. Such resilience. You could be perfect."

Hojo was rambling to himself, alone in his laboratory. He had banished all those useless assistants, they would only ruin his brilliant work. Time and time again they had failed to implement his brilliant plans correctly and ruined his perfect works. This time he would ensure nothing would disturb his work.

His latest subject had been brought to him by the request of the President himself. Oh they had wanted him to save the poor soldier, bring him back to consciousness. The doctors downstairs had apparently believed it impossible to bring round someone who was brain dead. Hojo believed otherwise though.

No, this shell was like a dream. Somehow the body remained living, the brain had almost no impulse and was incapable of any thought, yet the body just kept on running. Oh the things he could do. Which strain of the Jenova gene to try. Hojo glanced through his freeze, looking along the many names. He was torn between two. The Sephiroth gene, his greatest work. His own flesh and blood and his crowning achievement.

Lesser scientists then he would have been happy with it, but not he. No, Hojo was better then that, he believed he could improve it. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to complete the process last time, leaving him with an untried only partially complete strain. Another failed experiment.

He glanced back at the tank holding his new subject in a mako induced stasis.

"You are strong though. Yes. I know what I shall do with you."

* * *

Cloud was bored. Barrett seemed to barely understand his concept of Shinra destroying the planet, but clearly was taken by it. He just nodded his head silently in agreement as he rambled on. Eventually three others arrive, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. This was the whole gang he was informed.

"Cloud." He stated, informing the newcomers. They all seem a little taken aback. Barrett greeted them and as everyone took a seat, addressed everyone.

"Alright, so. Cloud here is gonna help us with the new plan. Like I said, taking out a reactor ain't gonna be easy but we can do it."

"Have you got the bomb plans?" Jessie asked. Barrett passed her a bunch of papers that she began scanning through, Wedge and Biggs looking on eagerly as they began to chatter about the technicalities. Cloud looked at Barrett.

"Your blowing up a reactor. That's your plan for taking out Shinra?"

"%£$^ yeah. Them reactors are sucking up the life stream and killing the planet. Blowing them up is the only way to save it. You got a problem with that?"

"No problem. I'm in." Everyone seemed fairly happy, although Barrett kept an indifferent look.

"So, Barrett," asked Biggs. "How exactly do we plan on getting into the reactor in the first place. This bomb needs to be placed at the heart of the reactor."

"Don't worry about that. You worry about the bomb, getting us to the delivery point is mine and Spikys job."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks dragonball, lana and Ghost for the reviews. Sorry about the delays, chapter might be a little slower over the next week or so. Sick relative needs looking after which is going to cut down on writing time. The bar stuff is important char dev, plus it was fun to write XD.


	19. Time Waits for No Man

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

_Time Waits for No Man__  
_

_Two Weeks Later_

"_Remember this is for her. She loves you still, her child."_

"Mother.." Cloud murmured, turning over in his sleep before rising from his slumber. As always, he had slept in the sector seven church, beside the bed of flowers. It was still early but he would soon be leaving to sector seven as he did every day. He and Barrett had been busy over the past week scouting locations and doing other jobs to fund the parts the other three needed to make the bomb.

As he got to his feet and began to stretch out, he heard the large wooden doors at the entrance begin to open. He was momentarily on guard, before he saw the tall dark haired figure of Zack emerging from the early light. Zack gave him a wave.

"Hey Cloud. Thought I might find you here if I turned up this early. How you been?"

Cloud rubbed his eyes, heading to a pew to take a seat.

"Nearly caught me asleep," he joked. "I'm good. Barrett is keeping me busy. I still think you should join us."

"Told you, I can't." Zack paused, hesitant to continue. "Look, there's another reason I wanted to talk to you." Once more he paused, this time Cloud jumped in.

"You and Aerith are leaving." Cue a little more silence.

"How did you know?"

"Its the obvious thing to do if you aren't fighting Shinra. Go for it."

Zack was relieved. It had seemed like it would be so much harder to tell him. They had been through so much together, he knew he felt like he was losing a brother. Cloud seemed rather indifferent.

"_I guess most the time he wasn't conscious. To him, I'm just a guy he met a few times I guess."_

"I got something for you too. A leaving present." Zack pulled two small glowing orbs from a pocket on the side of his trouser, presenting them to Cloud. "You know what they are right?"

Cloud looked on with a look of eager excitement. Zack was glad to see his friend actually convey emotion.

"Materia. We were taught in SOLDIER."

"You mean Infantry." Zack corrected in jest.

"Right. Cure and Lightning I believe." Cloud held out his hands and Zack placed the materia in them.

"Indeed they are. You will probably need them more then me. I don't know exactly what you are planning, but I can tell it something big. They wouldn't be hiring us if it wasn't. "

Cloud quickly stored the materia away in his own pockets, before smiling at Zack.

"Thanks. You might be right. To be entirely honest, I feel like we need one more person. Barrett is handy, but the other three are no hope in a fight. I know you wont, but you don't know anyone by any chance?"

Zack had by now taken a seat near Cloud and pondered for a while before chuckling to himself. "Maybe you should ask the Turks!" From happy laugher, Zack face suddenly turned to slight concern. He'd almost forgotten. He hadn't needed Tseng to help find Tifa in the end with Cloud managing it by pure luck. As the wise Turk had stated though, Tseng was still going to get a the job.

"You looked worried Zack?" Cloud probed.

"I'd totally forgotten about the Turks in mine and Aerith's getting out of here plan. I know Tseng saved us but I also know its his jobs to keep Aerith under surveillance and he still does." Zack was up off the pew and pacing in frustration now. Cloud calmly though, letting his head rock back.

"I think I remember this right. Turks have some other backer whom want to damage Shinra right? So maybe I can help them. Then the Turks won't have to be keeping a watch on Aerith anymore." Cloud paused, almost running over what he just said before adding, "What's the deal with that anyway?"

Zack stopped pacing as he took in Cloud's words. That could work. If they could persuade the Turks to definitely change allegiance, then he and Aerith could really be safe. "Its complicated. I'm not even really sure myself to be honest, I never really got the full story. Needless to say, after what happened to us I sure as hell ain't planning on letting them take her."

Cloud lowered his head, understanding only too well.

"I guess that I know what we gotta do now though. I'll have to see Tseng." Zack sat back down, calmed for the time being. He turned to Cloud, a smile turning to his face. "So have you spoken to her yet?"

"No."

"Man, you see her every day and you still haven't spoken to her. Anyone would think you didn't like her." Zack teased. His happiness meant he felt duty to bring that happiness to all. Like a puppy with a bone, he was not going to let this drop.

"I'm not going to. There's nothing to say."

"Tell you what then. If you don't talk to her by today, tommorrow I think me and Aerith will go sell flowers in sector seven and then we can both talk to her."

Cloud face portrayed another rare emotion. Horror.

"Yeah. See. Now you wanna talk to her right." Zack laughed, leaning back in the pew.

"Do you love her?" asked Cloud, his voice soft and like the boy Zack first met all those years ago in Modeoheim. That and the nature of the question totally threw Zack, making him sit back up straight.

"Uh, I, I dunno. I never really thought about it." He did now. What even was love. He knew he felt different with her then with anyone else. Everything seemed right with her. Cloud revelled in the silence and the welcome distraction from his own feelings.

Their silent contemplation was interrupted by the door swinging open once more.

"Morning!" came the cheery tones of Aerith, smiling at the pair as they turned their heads to face the door. "Thought I'd find you here." she added, looking at Zack.

"That what he said about me." Cloud injected, raising a slight chuckle from himself.

"I wanted to catch up with Cloud. I looked after him for a year, I don't want all my hard work going to waste do I!" Zack replied, both in truth and jest. He was worried about Cloud. There was something not quite right with him. Maybe it was just the effects of what he'd been through changing him. He missed that young kid that had been full of hope and optimism.

"I should really get going to be honest Zack." Cloud stood up, heading toward his bag and sword. "Time waits for no man." he added, before glancing over his shoulder at the approaching Aerith. "Well, 'cept maybe you."

Aerith had reached the pew Zack was sat on and replaced Cloud's place at his side, although she sat closer then Cloud, sides touching as he softly leant into him. Zacks arm snakes around her shoulder with a smile as he finally greets her. "I wasn't going to run off with him and go fighting you know?" he whispered softly to her.

"I know. I just haven't been here early morning for a while. Its pretty in morning night don't you think?"

"Sure is" answered Cloud, still able to hear their hushed conversation. One of many things that had surprised him, he senses were so much better then they had been. He could see things he never could, hear things that would have been inaudible. SOLDIER strength was apparently just the tip of the iceberg. He was now ready to go, bag on his back and a sword swinging at his side. Zack's eyes feel to the blade and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where on earth did you get that sword Cloud."

"Urgh. Of some guy that tried to hit me with it. Its not half as bad as it looks." he shot back defensively. He knew the blade looked somewhat useless and semi rusted, but it still swung well. "Its not like I have a great big shield of a blade to fight with is it."

Zack laughed at the description of the Buster Sword. He had left the blade with Tseng on their rescue, it being just far to recognisable for Zack to continue to carry in Midgar.

"Few of the guys I'm working with say they will make something better. Its is half as good as all the gadgets that they come up with, I'll be alright." By now Cloud was stood in front of the couple. "I'll see you around then."

Zack waved his free arm as his friend. "For sure Cloud. Don't forget out conversation."

Cloud sighed, shaking his head as he trudged off out the church for another day in sector seven.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks Dragonball and renofan for your reviews. Things are started to happen more now I've set out some character ground work. Been a long week, but finally managed to get something out. Driving me insane at the moment, I spent all day thinking about it and by the time I finally get home to a PC i'm so exhausted I either fall asleep or get a complete block once i'm ready to write. Trying to get some of the other family to help out and take some pressure off me but to little avail as of yet.

Should get another chapter up on either Sat/Sun though, which will be 3 for the week.


	20. Doubts

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Doubts_

It was early in the Shinra HQ building, which was mainly empty still. Silence filled the majority of the buildings many rooms and corridor. Only a few scattered security units and the odd workaholic populated its large imposing walls, nearly all weary either having been working for far too long or because they were nearing the end of their shift. Also within the walls were two rather more alert Turks.

The larger form of Rude led the way confidently, striding with purpose towards their goal. Reno followed, more twitchy constantly looking behind to ensure they weren't being followed.

"We are Turks. We are meant to be here." Rude stated calmly, turning down a corridor before stopping at a door. "We are here."

Rude headed inside the room, Reno taking guard outside. The calmer Turk quickly took seat at the room's computer, working away to retrieve the data they had been sent to acquire.

"Will you hurry up Rude, I really don't like this."

Reno had one had buried in his red locks, anxiously looking up and down the corridor as he stood keeping watch. Rude grunted, continuing to work away, not breaking his gaze on his target. He was calmer then Reno and had far less concerns about the long term consequences of their actions but he still was not keen on being caught in their current situation.

"So none of this makes you at all uncomfortable. Why would someone even want the entire building layout of Shinra HQ anyway. Its not like anyone could ever break into this place." The redhead glanced at his bald shade clad colleague and then down at himself. "Well, no-one except the Turks."

Reno's other hand was at his waist, twitching nervously beside his weapon of choice, the stun baton. Normally he walked these halls with confidence, watching the normal base level Shinra employees carefully give them a wide berth in fear and respect. The Turks were frequently in the business of chasing down Shinra employees who thought they could walk off company secrets. The irony wasn't lost on Reno.

"Done." Rude quickly left the desk and made his way to the door. The pair casually took the elevator down to the base level and as they strolled past the first of the workers starting their day not one of them asked what the Turks had been doing. It was none of their business.

Barrett sat at the bar of Seventh Heaven. Tifa had just served him up breakfast, the place empty but for the pair of them as strictly she wasn't open.

"No Marlene today?" the raven head enquired. Barrett shook his head.

"With her friends today. Figure it good for her to be a kid sometimes." He knew she liked being a little grown up and she was good at it too, but he worried for her sometimes. Kid's needed to be kids. He ate quietly as Tifa went about cleaning the place up from the night before.

"So, hows the new recruit shaping up?" Tifa asked, unable to resist. She knew she shouldn't care, he clearly didn't but still she wanted to know. Barrett left a a soft, yet deep laugh. "What?!" Tifa protested, confused by Barrett shift in demeanour. "What is so funny?!" Eventually, Barrett composed himself to answer.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that for two weeks now. You know, Marlene does talk to her dad." He looked up from his food to a horrified Tifa, currently shocked motionless. "Spiky is an old friend from your hometown huh. By the way you two avoid each other, I'm guessing an old boyfriend."

Tifa managed a brief "No" as she took a seat on the nearest table, where she returned to her stunned silence.

"His alright I guess. Pain in my backside though, wanting to change all my plans all the time with his %£$^ SOLDIER insight. Says we need another person with field skills, but he won't bring his buddy on board. If there were strogn people to fight against Shinra I'd have recruited them already." He slammed his normal fist into the bar.

"You know I can always fight." Tifa suggested, snapping out of her daze. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I know, but."

"But I'm a girl and you don't to put me in danger," Tifa started to complain, but Barret cut her off.

"Its not that. Its Marlene. Look, if anything goes bad during this job.. we probably won't be coming back. If that happens.." He looked at Tifa seriously, his vulnerable heart almost beating in his eyes. "Your better with her then I am anyway." He broke eye contact, looking down into the floor below him.

Tifa approached him, bending down so she could look up at him and stop her avoiding him. "Don't think like that Barrett, it will be ok. I know it will. You'll make it back, for Marlene. Your her dad." Ok, she knew he wasn't her real father, but Marlene didn't know that. She also felt that even when the girl was old enough to get told, she wouldn't care.

Barrett looked up, the fire back in his eyes. "Your right Tifa. We have to make it. Marlene can't lost another parent." He stood up, Tifa stepping back to give him space. Barrett let out a sigh.

"I guess that means I'm gonna have to listen what Spiky wants. His one cold dude, but I guess he knows what his talking about." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Was he always such an anti-social weirdo?"

For the first time this morning, Tifa actually laughed. "Pretty much. He has a good heart though." This time Barrett laughed.

"You mean he actually has one?"

"I dunno." Tifa mumbled. She looked up, sighing to herself. "I think deep down he does. His helping you save the planet right. He cares, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"%£$^ Tifa, you got it bad. You really should talk to him. Maybe he needs you to give a little heat to stop him being so cold." Barrett roared with laughter as he spoke, some of the words barely audiable. Tifa made out enough to wear a serious frown before planting a hard fist into his shoulder and storming out the back of the bar. The blow was enough to silence Barrett until the door slammed shut.

"Ouch." he groaned to himself, clutching his shoulder. "I guess I deserved that."

**A/N:** Thanks dragonball, princess, Guest and reno for the reviews.


End file.
